Kuroi Kokoro
by MurasakiSika
Summary: Nina is a teenager who wants to join a guild. After escaping her grandfather, she is 'saved' from death by Phantom Lord's Gajeel Redfox. To repay her debt, she is tasked with the capture of Lucy Heartfilia. After her failure of the task, her morals are shaken as the news was not taken lightly. Her world soon falls into turmoil as she battles the wizards of Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1 - Magic

**Chapter 1 - Magic**

"Nina, you spaced out again." Nina shook her head and returned to the real world. She surveyed the room she was in. She was sitting at a long, brown table. A steaming bowl of salmon and rice sat on the table before her. Nina raised her head to see her grandfather sitting at the table across from her, with his own meal before him.

"Sorry." Nina held her chopsticks in her hand and stabbed at the cubes of salmon in her bowl. She then began to eat her food before her grandfather got angry with her. The salmon was perfectly cooked as usual. Serin was a wonderful chef, she could cook anything. Serin took pride in making me like foods that I originally hated. Her most recent pride was seafood.

"I want you to start thinking about a higher education." Grandfather said out of nowhere. Nina stuck her chopsticks into her bowl. She rested her hands on her lap, looking down to them.

"Grandfather, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Nina sighed and placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"Get your elbow off the table." He ordered. Nina looked to him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. She raised her elbow from the table, placing her hand back on her lap. _Why does he always want to talk about college?_ Nina thought, "you're 17 now, you've put this off for too long." Her grandfather then ate a spoonful of his salmon and rice.

"I don't want to go to college." Nina replied, her eyes staring at her grandfather. His eyes did not glance to hers for even a moment as he indulged in his meal. Nina clenched her fist in anger. The temperature in the room began to lower, "wizards aren't allowed to go to college." Her grandfather finally allowed their eyes to meet. His eyes were a boring brown, blending into what remained of his dyed brown hair. His eyebrows tilted downwards toward his oversized nose. His skin was fair, though he hid most of it behind his designer suits. His skin could make any teenage girl jealous. Grandfather was always trying to cling onto his youth as he had no successor to his business.

"You are not a wizard!" Silence hung over the two as fear shuttered throughout Nina's body. She felt her heart sink, wanting to be strong and tell her grandfather off. _I am a wizard!_ Nina thought angrily. Her Grandfather always tried to convince her that she had a disease that caused her to produce magic. Rather, he tried to convince himself. Grandfather has always hated wizards because he believes they are all egotistical, that they were above those without magic. Nina researched this disease that her grandfather insisted she had retained. The local doctor, Sensen, assured her that no such disease existed to his knowledge.

"I am going to join a guild!" Nina announced. Her grandfather expressed extreme shock. The table began to shiver from his rage. His clenched fist was held to the table as grandfather calmed himself. There was a long time of silence. Nina's mind raced through all of the possibilities of what her grandfather could say to her next. Nina never yells, ever. She hardly talks around others. Nina never had a chance to learn how other people are, she was homeschooled her entire life. Her grandfather didn't want her to lose control of her magic in public, tarnishing their family's name.

" _Leave._ " Her grandfather ordered in a hushed whisper. Nina stood up slowly, her legs trembling. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself. Nina slowly walked across the aztec area rug that laid beneath the dining table. She reached the end of the rug, stepping onto the dark wood floor. Her hand caressed the golden door handle. She looked behind her, seeing her grandfather's unbelievable anger that he was suppressing until Nina left. She obeyed his wishes, opening the door handle. The giant door opened, she walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

The hallway was long. It extended through the entire mansion. In front of the door to the dining room, a large staircase began. The staircase was also made of dark wood. Paintings that cost more than the mayor's house hung along the wall. They were expertly dusted and looked brand-new. Nina walked out of the dining room and turned right to ascend the stairs. They creaked slightly as she ascended, her hand shaking as she gripped the handrail. Each stair felt heavier and heavier, as if she had just run a marathon. _What do I do? I'm going to join a guild whether he wants me to or not!_ Nina's thoughts ran through her brain, trying to process her next move.

 **A/N: Warning! Long description ahead! Feel free to skip! (You won't miss any of the story, I promise!)**

Nina slammed the door behind her. Her feet sunk into the plush, white carpet beneath her. Her room was oversized, Nina often found it hard to make all of the space useful. Her bed was in the left corner of the room. It was a queen-sized bed with lavender sheets. The sheets accented the snow white walls that had a beautiful sky-blue design on the trim. The bed was surrounded with two nightstands of a light oak finish. Both held a silver lamp post with a light pink lampshade with a white accent stripe. The center of the room displayed a lavender couch that matched the bed sheets. A white blanket laid across the back of the heavily cushioned couch. The couch faced a fireplace decorated with a white trim. Two snowglobes rested on the ends of the mantle. They both had the same design, but different scenes inside. The on the left displayed a white fox playing with a snowball. The snowglobe on the right displaying a little girl riding a sled. A box rested in the center of the mantle. It was made of a dark spruce tree. Flowers were carved into the lid that was latched with a golden lock. To the right of the fireplace rested a tall, white bookshelf. It was packed fill of books that Nina had written herself. Each were at least 200 pages long. Her favourite was one called "Simpler", a story about a world without magic. Nina always fantasized about going to a world where everyone was the same. Her desk began after the bookshelf. The desk matched the bookshelf, but had glass shelves in the hutch. A collection of pencils laid on the left and right sides of the desk. Nina prided herself in being able to write with both hands. The shelves were filled with empty lined paper. Across the room from her desk was her dresser that was finished with the same wood as the dressers. A mirror hung above it, the same length as the dresser. A picture rested on the corner of the dresser, adjacent to it was a potted cactus with a pink flower on top of it.

Nina collapsed onto her bed with a hefty sigh. She sank deep into the memory foam mattress. _I am a wizard!_ _He just is afraid that I'm superior to him!_ Nina rolled onto her side, staring out of her window to the sunset. _I am going to do what I want with my life!_ Nina clenched her fist, stopping when her nails began to hurt her skin. Her anger soared through her veins causing her eyebrows to wrinkle. She wanted to punch her bed so badly, but hesitated. Nina took a deep breath, her exhale turned into a deep sigh. Nina sat up in bed and held her hand out in front of her. Snow began to appear out of nowhere, circling around her hand. She closed her eyes and the snow fell to the ground. Nina's hands began to tingle from the snow, however she couldn't feel the cold. More snow began rising from the ground, in the shape of a puppy. Nina sighed and fell back onto the bed. Nina pat her hand on the bed and the puppy jumped on top of it, curling up next to Nina.

"Hey there Nino." Nina pet her snow-dog's head. The puppy began panting. Her tongue was pink even though she was made of snow. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. Other than that, her body was pure snow white. Nino laid in a circle, her tail touching her black nose. Nino's head rested on Nina's hand. Nina looked back outside of the window, and the sun was gone. City lights sparkled over the horizon. Nina watched them flicker, feeling a sinking in her chest. She was fearful of what would come in the morning. What her grandfather would say to her, The last light in the city flickered off. Followed by Nina. Only nightmares awaited her tonight. That wasn't the worst of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2 - Grandfather

**Chapter 2 - Grandfather**

The beams of sunlight rained down through the window of Nina's bedroom. A knock rang out through her room. _Knock knock knock._ It repeated over and over, waiting for an answer. Nina's eyes shot open, pupils dilated in fear from the previous night's nightmare. Nino had disappeared from her arms, most likely avoiding being caught by the staff. Sitting up in bed, Nina stretched with a satisfying yawn.

"One moment!" Nina called in reply to the knocking. She warily wandered over to her closet, which was to the right of her dresser. Her hand felt across the different shirts that hung neatly. Her hand stopped at a loose red and black plaid sleeveless shirt. Her long dirty blonde locks flowed down around her chest as she brushed it loosely, allowing it to maintain it's subtle wave. Her dresser opened gently, gliding along the tracks smoothly. Nina snatched a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that had been purposely ripped at the knees. They fit her loosely at the knees, but perfectly everywhere else. However, they were a bit too long. Nina hid the excess jeans under her deep black boots. They reached the bottom of her calves, lacing up in the front. Resting on top of the dresser was a silver necklace. A small feather hung from the tiny chain. Nina rubbed the feather, then took it upon herself to keep it safely around her neck for another day. The feather rested perfectly in her cleavage, hiding it.

Nina opened the door to see one of the staff members standing there, waiting, "You knocked?" Nina asked.

"Yes, yes my Lady," he stuttered, "the Master awaits you in the dining hall." The staff member glared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. He was a young boy with freckles covering 90% of his body. His name was Rya. Nina recalled that he was 12, too young to be a servant. However, his father owed my grandfather a great debt. When he died, Rya was forced to repay that debt before he could begin his own life. He had 13 years of work left to go.

"Thank you, Rya." Nina reassured. He smiled when Nina spoke his name, followed by a bow, allowing his brown hair to flop into his face. Nina closed the door softly, turning her back to it. She closed her beautiful eyes. She possessed one sky blue eye and one emerald green eye. Her eyes used to both be green, but when her powers were awakened, her left eye began to glisten a beautiful blue. Nina exhaled deeply, preparing herself for what was to come.

The stairs creaked as she made her way down. _Stupid stairs._ She thought as she knew her location was revealed to her grandfather. She was hoping she could eavesdrop on his morning conversation with Serin. However, this time, Serin was waiting for Nina at the bottom of the stairs, "Serin?" Nina asked as she stepped on one of the last stairs.

"Lady Nina-" Serin stopped her sentence, terrified. Nina's heart sank as she watched Serin's caramel brown eyes shake in fear, "my lady, I'm afraid it is bad this time." Serin warned, stuttering her way through her words, "He's brought a man that I've never seen before." Nina made her way down the final few steps. The last making the loudest creak that she knew her grandfather had heard.

"He knows I've come downstairs." Nina explained, resting her hand on Serin's shoulder, "I have no choice but to go in, or you will get in trouble." Nina could feel Serin shaking as she pulled Nina in for the tightest hug of her life.

"I-I'm sorry I won't be able to help you." Serin weeped into Nina's shoulder. Nina rubbed Serin's back as well, trying to hold back her own tears. She could feel her heart drop into her stomach. Then, she had an idea.

"There's one thing." Nina whispered to Serin. Serin's shaking suddenly stopped. Serin had found a glimmer of hope, "I want you to leave the doors ajar, but barely so. Only the dining room door and the main entrance." Nina pulled out of the hug. Serin had a huge smile on her face that contradicted the tears that caressed her cheek. Serin then nodded, wiping away a tear from Nina's face. Serin's hand felt warm on Nina's cold cheek.

"Magnolia." She whispered, "You will find a guild there." Nina's eyes opened with shock, "Say no more, they're waiting for you." Nina's face fell to her serious composure. She slowly walked to the dining room door, raising her fist to ask for entry. Nina hesitated, turning her head to hope to see Serin again. But she had already left to go open the front door.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in." Nina's grandfather ordered in a hushed tone. The door opened slowly, making a soft squeaking noise. Nina poked her head through the open door, seeing two figures conversing at the head of the table, "Sit." Her grandfather demanded, gesturing to the empty chair at his left. Nina walked slowly to the chair her grandfather had gestured to. _Warm,_ Nina thought as she placed her hand on the back of the chair. She lifted the chair out from it's table, not to cause any scratches to the hardwood flooring. Sitting in the chair reluctantly, she also realized that the seat of the chair was also warm. _Someone was just sitting here._ Nina was pulled out of her thoughts by her grandfather's voice, "This is Doctor Kuroyami. I've asked him here to seek help with your-" He paused, "condition." Nina opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by the doctor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Nina," The doctor smiled, "so I hear that you have an illness that gives you the powers of a wizard." The doctor laced his fingers together. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, and a black tie. _Boring,_ she thought. His hair was cut as that of a businessman, short and gelled to the side. Finally, the doctor's words reached Nina.

"I am a wizard, I'm not sick." Nina protested, but to no avail. The doctor glared to Nina's grandfather hopelessly.

"It's worse than I'd imagined," the doctor whispered, "we must treat immediately." Nina's grandfather nodded in approval. The doctor set a lacrima down on the dining table. It was dark, black. It reminded her of something Doctor Sensen told her about. _Anti Magic Particles._ Nina's heart began to race, unsure of what to do. _Run!_ Her mind thought, but her body didn't respond. The lacrima suddenly broke, releasing the black magic into the air. The particles flew around like a swarm of bees. Nina's lungs couldn't handle the particles, causing her to start coughing profusely. She could feel her energy being drained from every cell in her body. _Run!_ Her mind commanded over and over, _run, dammit!_ Finally, her legs cooperated. She rose from the table with a slam, causing the table to shake. Nina ran for the door as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Her hand reached the door knob, but was stopped by a hand pushing the door closed. _No!_ Nina's mind cried.

"Where do you think you're going?" A female voice asked. _A third person?_ Nina wondered as she couldn't see anything through the black. _The seat! It was warm from a third person!_ Nina collapsed to her knees, succumbing to her cough and weakness. Nina placed her hand over her mouth and nose to keep from inhaling any more of the particles. All she could think about was what Doctor Sensen said, " _Beware of Anti Magic Particles, your grandfather may try to use them on you one day. However, he does not know what they do."_ Suddenly, the dining room door slammed open.

"Lady Nina, run!" She heard a familiar voice cry. _Serin._

"Get off of me, wench!" The woman who prevented Nina's leaving earlier demanded. Nina couldn't move, she was frozen in place. Her brain wasn't working, she had no idea how to process the situation.

"Run my lady!" Serin cried once more. Nina's head was full of confusion and weakness. She couldn't hear anything around her. All Nina wanted to do was collapse. _It'd be so easy to just fall asleep here._ Nina thought. _I would be normal, no more magic._ The thought pleased Nina. She smiled collapsing to the ground.

" _They kill wizards."_ Nina was shocked back to life. _Run!_ Nina demanded her body _I'm not dying here, dammit!"_ Her legs slowly moved, rising up to a standing position. Nina tumbled as she fought the weakness.

"Thanks…" Nina whispered, "mom…" Serin's eyes were filled with tears of joy. Nina stumbled out to the hallway, making a break for the front door that Serin had left open. _Freedom._ The warm breeze from the outside comforted Nina's body as she ran out of the door. _I'm finally free!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Magnolia

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Thank you NoodlesT and blackstarlove19 for following the story!**

 **Reviews are welcomed, good or bad! I would love to adhere your advice into the story!**

 **blackstarlove19: Without further ado, here it is!**

 **Chapter 3 - Magnolia**

Nina tumbled through the hills that bordered her grandfather's house. She knew that Doctor Kuroyami would soon be out, looking for her. Her weakness was getting to her, but she knew she wouldn't be safe until she got to a town. She was stumbling on a dirt road that led away from the mansion, she was holding her stomach, but she didn't know why. _Magnolia_. This rang throughout her head over and over.

"Magnolia…" She whispered. The dirt road seemed like it continued on for miles upon miles. The boiling heat burning down on Nina. She could feel the heat waves tearing through her skin. She cleared her throat constantly as it pleaded for refreshment. Her eyelids weighed down over her eyes, finding herself walking blind for most of the time. Nina's ears shot up as she heard the approaching sound of squeaking, "Magnolia…" she whispered once more. A neigh from a horse caught her attention.

"Miss, are you okay?" She heard a young man ask. Nina couldn't lift her head, stumbling to the ground, "Miss!" He called. His boots crunched in the gravel as he jumped down from his carriage. Nina could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head. The man's hand was warm as he forced her to her back. However, the ground was warmer.

"Magnolia…" Nina whispered once more. Her voice crackled as she spoke. Her breathing had become very labored from the particles. Her chest felt like it was rotting from the inside out. Nina could feel her heartbeat throughout her entire body, her legs aching profusely. Nina couldn't prevent herself from falling asleep any longer. Her eyes closed blissfully, she fell asleep almost instantly.

The young man picked her up and set her in his carriage. He hurried to Magnolia as quickly as he possibly could, the road was bumpy, he feared that she would fall out. Magnolia was a 3 hour carriage ride away from Nina's grandfather. However, there was only one town between Magnolia and the mansion, but the young man knew very well to steer clear from there.

The sun reigned high in the sky as the carriage entered the boundaries of Magnolia. The young man could tell how busy the city was as he entered the city lines. The carriage began to ride along the grey brick that laid along the ground, greeting all newcomers to the city. The carriageman could tell that his horses were getting overwhelmingly tired and needed a rest. However, a man stood in the middle of the pathway. He had green eyes with long black, messy hair. His face was decorated with iron studs, his face was unsatisfied with something. He wore a long black coat with baggy white pants and black boots. The black boots had studs that matched his face. Topping off his outfit, he wore fingerless leather glove that had spiked studs that decorated his knuckles. His eyes caught sight of the incoming carriage. He raised his fist ahead of him. After he whispered something unintelligible, a giant iron pole erupted from his arm, destroying the carriage. The young man was thrown from the carriage, his face becoming torn from the rough sand that lined the gray brick road.

"What do you think you're doing driving near my guild?" The heavily studded man asked in a husky voice. His eyes turned a crimson red from anger, "I don't remember giving you permission to ride through this zone." The man gestured to a tall grey building.

"I-I was transporting a-" his shaky voice was cut off by the tall studded man.

"I don't care!" He kicked the young man roughly, throwing him away, "Leave now, and never come back. If you do, I," He paused, pointing to himself with his thumb, "Gajeel Redfox, will guarantee it is the last thing you see." The young man's eyes were shaking in unimaginable fear. His mouth opened, attempting to speak, but his words never came. All he could do was point to his precious horses.

 _Tears were falling from my face, I had refused to leave the spot where he had died. I heard incoming footsteps for the countless time since his death. The crunching of the sand made me cry even more, causing my head to reel with intense pain._

" _Here you go son." I heard my father's voice say. I reluctantly looked up from the ground to see what he was giving me. Two precious baby horses stumbled behind my father. A caramel horse with a chocolate mane, and other that was vanilla with chocolate spots covering its miniature horse body, "I tried to get you two dogs, but all I could find were these horses." My father's face fell into guilt, "I'm sorry about Tucker, I didn't know he was there." He struggled to prevent the tears from coming, "He just ran out in front of it - I-I didn't-" He stopped, submitting to the tears. His hand held his face over his eyes, "S-So-" He stuttered, but the words just made his emotions burn worse. I was stunned that he was crying too. My father never cries, ever._

" _T-Thank you," I whispered, stuttering on my emotions as well._

"Your horses?" Gajeel asked the man. He waited for a response from the young man, but his mind was caught up in fear and watching his horses struggle to get untangled from the destroyed carriage. Gajeel smirked, raising up is fist in the direction of the caramel horse with the chocolate mane. His arm turned into the blade of a sword. Gajeel began laughing uncontrollably at the look of fear on the man's face. Fear and anger, but the anger was overwhelmed by his inability to do anything, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson," He aimed his sword-arm at the hoof of the horse, "Rumor has it that a horse dies when it's hoof gets damaged, why don't we test that theory?" Gajeel's sword-arm extended painfully slow.

"N-No.." The young man stuttered, "please…" He started to rise from his fallen position, his stomach in a wrecking pain. His eyes grew wider as Gajeel's sword was mere inches away from his beloved horse's life. Threatening to stab it through. Rain began falling from the sky, all at once. Unlike the slow build-up that the young man was used to. Gajeel held is other hand out in front of him.

"Rain woman." He muttered, displeased. He turned around, seeing a woman standing before him. Her face was serious, framed by her short blue hair that curled into itself at the ends. Her outfit matched her blue hair, a winter dress that was decorated with gold buttons up her right chest. A brown belt hugged tightly to her waist, allowing the rest of her dress to flow freely, ending just under her knees. Her legs donned tall black boots. The top of her dress was covered by a very short cape-like garment that barely covered the top of her busty chest. It was a darker blue than the rest of her outfit, and was surrounded by a white fur. The cape was held together in the front by what seemed to be a ghost-like doll with black dots for eyes, and a sort-of creepy stitched smile. Her clashing pink umbrella protected her from the rain that she had seemed to had caused, as well as a tall blue had that was rested on her head.

"Gajeel-kun." She uttered in a tender, yet sweet voice, "The Master is calling his S-Class wizards for a secret meeting, now. Loot the carriage and get back to the guild." She demanded harshly. Gajeel was steaming with fury from his interrupted 'fun'. After standing in fury for a few seconds, his sword-arm disappeared, turning back to his normal arm. The 'rain woman' walked away, taking the rain with her. Gajeel turned back to the young man, who was now standing, holding his stomach. His anger raged inside of him. He aimed his fist towards the carriage, Extending a sword from his arm once again.

"No!" the young man called, reaching out to his horses, however the sword was too fast for him to stop it. He covered his eyes in fear of what he would see once he opened them. Fear pumped through his blood, his heart was beating so fast he felt it was about to explode.

"Go." Gajeel ordered, his voice this time was depressive. The young man opened his eyes to see his horses freed from the carriage, standing up from the boiling hot brick. The young man's eyes opened brightly, he ran over to his horses, hugging them around the neck after they arose. The young man then mounted himself onto the vanilla/chocolate colored horse. The caramel horse stood next to his horse comrade.

"Thank-" He was cut off immediately by Gajeel.

"Go now before I change my mind!" His eyes fumed with anger. His fist clenched tightly, teeth gritting. The young man and the horses then ran off back from where they came. Gajeel sighed heavily, "Damn that Juvia." He whispered to himself, clenching his fist harder, his short nails paining from his gloves. He could feel his eyes fade back to their original green color. He stood there in silence once more, his mind stale of thoughts. He then glared up to the carriage, "What did he say he was transporting?" Gajeel scratched the back of his head, "Can't remember…" He stomped his way over to the crumbled carriage. Lifting up the wood that covered what used to be this inside of the carriage. Is eyes stumbled across a teenage girl, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, "A girl?!" He asked annoyed, he kicked the carriage in annoyment. He observed her once more, seeing her eyes waver. She was clearly in intense pain. _I've seen this before_ , he thought. _Anti Magic Particles?!_ His face was filled with shock, "A wizard?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantom Lord

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Reviews are welcomed, good or bad! I would love to adhere your advice into the story!**

 **Chapter 4 - Phantom Lord**

The Phantom Lord guild hall was very large, with a ever-so-tall ceiling. There were an infinite supply of wooden beams holding up the tall triangular roof. The guild hall was quite bland, yet still filled with what seemed like one hundred people. Most of the guild was just wooden beams and planks. It was all one level except for a secret upstairs level where Master Porla usually remained.

"This girl better be useful to us." Master Porla warned Gajeel as they stood above Nina, who was resting on a hard wooden table. She was stowed away in the corner of the guild, Gajeel fashioned a lock for her wrist to keep her from running away while no one was looking. Not like she was going to be moving any time soon.

"She will be." Gajeel assured, still glaring down at Nina who was no longer in visible pain, yet she had not awoken once. Gajeel then crossed his arms, gesturing over to the bartender. The bartender grabbed a wooden mug and filled it to the brim with beer, pasty white foam spilling over onto his hand that displayed the Phantom Lord guild mark. Gajeel took the beer from the man roughly, downing it in one gulp. He threw the mug onto the ground in anger, "Get the stamp." Gajeel ordered the bartender, he nodded and walked away with haste.

"You're not making this little girl a member!" Totomaru outraged. He was a tall man with half black, half white hair. He donned red ninja-like attire that featured crimson feathers down the neckline. His arms were crossed, his face spelling anger with a hint of jealousy.

"She could be useful in the upcoming attack." Gajeel stated, "Those fairies are a bunch of softies. A confused little girl will be the perfect distraction." Gajeel's grin reached across his entire face. He snatched the stamp from the bartender, who was waiting for Gajeel to notice his return. Gajeel eyed the girl up and down, deciding that black would be the best color for her. He stamped it onto her right bicep forcefully, turning her arm red around her new guild mark. It shined as it attached itself to her slim body. Then it faded to an evil black, showing off it's darkness. Gajeel huffed as dropped the stamp back onto the bar, "I'm going to start stage one of the mission, I hear the powerful fairies are out of town currently, I doubt they'll come back home alive."

"It's so sad that they'll die on an S-Class quest!" A man named Aria began balling his eyes out. Aria was a massive man with tanned skin. He had a white blindfold covering his eyes. He sported a long green coat with a purple scarf. Underneath he wore a yellow turtleneck shirt with short navy blue pants. A red necklace of plusses hung from his neck loosely with a skull bearing the same blindfold hung center. He covered his blindfold with his forearm to exaggerate his bawling. Gajeel grinned.

"They probably died before they got there. _Gihihi_." He snickered. He then performed a giant evil grin. Gajeel stormed out of the guild hall gleefully. The guild doors slammed behind him.

"Juvia hasn't heard Gajeel giggle like that in a long time." Juvia pointed out. Her face still dull and sullen.

"He's happy to be able to destroy those stupid fairies after such a long hiatus of silence. As am I." Master Porla stated, his voice raw and crackly. His grinned matched that of Gajeel, "Juvia, I want you to watch after the girl, the rest of us will go converse the plan." Juvia nodded in responce as the rest of the Element 4 walked away.

"Juvia will do her best." She replied to the backs of her colleagues. She glared down to the passed-out mage, _Pretty._

 **\- Later that evening -**

"Where am I?" Nina asked as she woke up, her back in pain from the uncomfortable wooden table. She struggled to sit up, but eventually achieved her goal. Nina soon realized that her wrist was restrained to the table, "What the-"

"Good evening." Juvia said to Nina, standing in front of her, "Juvia has been waiting for you to wake up." Nina's eyes opened in shock, afraid of the creepy woman who stood before her, "You are in the Phantom Lord guild." Juvia stated with the still bland expression covering her face.

"Phantom Lord?" Nina asked, confused, "Am I in Magnolia?" Nina looked into the woman's eyes who were staring at Nina creepily.

"No." Juvia stated coldly, "Phantom Lord is in Oak Town." Nina laid back down onto her hard, wooden 'bed'. She tried to squeeze her hand through the iron lock that had kept her from running. Nina curled up into a ball and attempted to hold back the tears. _Is this what my life is doomed to be?_ She asked herself. She could feel a headache forming. As the guild doors slammed open, the headache had commenced. She groaned in pain, her eyes catching sight of Juvia walking over to greet the now returned man. His face was plastered with an evil grin. He could barely hold back his laughter from enjoyment.

"I got those fairies good. _Gihi._ " He giggled, "their entire guild is destroyed! And I left them a little surprise for the morning!" He laughed maniacally. Gajeel almost crushed the bench as he sat down into it. He was given a beer by the bartender, but his time Gajeel took his time with it.

"Juvia wonders what the surprise is." Juvia stated in the same voice as always.

"I do as well." Guild Master Porla walked up to Gajeel, standing in front of him with an evil grin, "You destroyed the entire guild, yes?" Master Porla asked. Gajeel retorted with an eyeroll, "Very good. Now what's this surprise?" Master Porla seemed to be extremely gleeful.

"I found this little girl from their guild that was with two other male fairies," He took a rewarding sip from his beer, "I beat them up and hung them from a tree!" He and the guild master both laughed hysterically, as if Gajeel had just recited an amazing joke. Juvia's face was cold as always, Aria was bawling his eyes out. Totomaru was grinning ever so slightly. In a blink of an eye, all attention was on Nina. Gajeel's mood sank back down almost instantly, "So the brat's awake?" Gajeel asked Juvia.

"She woke up just a few hours before you came in, Gajeel-kun." Juvia recalled, cold as ever. Gajeel let out a hefty sigh, downing what remained of his beer. He then arose from his shoddy seat, stomping over to Nina. He stood above her with an angry look in his eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" Gajeel demanded sternly. Nina didn't respond from fear, making Gajeel ever more angry at her. Nina's fear scoured throughout her stomach, causing it to sink. Nina's eyes shook, plastering fear all over her face. _Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?!_ Gajeel asked again, only this time fumed with more anger, "What. Is. Your. Name?!" Gajeel banged his fis onto the able where Nina laid.

"N-Nina." She stuttered, paralyzed from fear. Gajeel's anger did not waver for a moment as he mentally high-fived himself.

"Nina, huh?" Gajeel asked, removing his fist from the table, "Well, Nina," He glared down to her, "I believe you are in my debt for saving your life, and giving you shelter." Gajeel stated, forming an evil grin onto his face. Nina's fear left her a little now that she knows what they want. Sort of.

"What do you want?" Nina asked to get it out of the way. This seemed to had infuriated Gajeel once again as his grin faded from his face. Gajeel then signaled to the far tender once again.

"I want you to help us in a war." Gajeel stated coldly, Nina's eyes widened. Gajeel seemed to have saddened, "Against people who have stepped on us since the beginning of the guild. They think they're superior to us all, all of the guilds in Fiore." Gajeel took the beer from the bartender, but much softer than usual. Nina's mind was in a state of shock once again. She recalled back to her conversation with her grandfather. _These must be the wizards grandfather always talks about thinking they're superior to everyone._ Nina's mind raced for a moment.

"I'll help you." Nina stated firmly. The bartender dropped the mug of beer onto the cold wooden floor. Gajeel was at a loss for words, shocked that it was so easy. _I'll get rid of these wizards, and prove to my grandfather that there are good wizards out there!_ "What are we fighting?" Nina asked. Gajeel took a moment to collect himself, the bartender scrambling to prepare another beer.

"A wizard guild." Gajeel paused, "Fairy Tail."


	5. Chapter 5 - Gajeel Redfox

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Thank you SilentTheOne for following the story!**

 **Reviews are welcomed, good or bad! I would love to adhere your advice into the story!**

 **SilentTheOne: I tried to answer that question to the best of my abilities in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5 - Gajeel Redfox**

" _Leave."_

" _You are not a wizard!" A fist slammed down._

" _You will never be a wizard!" A plate smashed._

" _Wizards killed your parents!"_

" _Why would you want to be a murderer?" A door slammed._

Nina's eyes shot open. She felt sweat pouring from her entire body, her heart beating rapidly. She sat up in the makeshift bed that was made for her by the bartender. A white blanket that laid on the floor that she rolled half of over herself. She rubbed her eyes, and upon opening them, Gajeel was towering above her.

"Gajeel." She whispered in confusion of wh he was still at the guild. His arms were crossed firmly as he glared down to her in disdain.

"You woke me up, I have to sleep in the stupid guild tonight to make sure you don't bolt." Gajeel reassured that he really didn't care about what was wrong with her. Nina's face sank, her eyes hidden to Gajeel by her bangs. Gajeel got infuriated, "The hell you looking away from?!" Gajeel's voice was stern and sharp. Nina hid from Gajeel behind her arms. Her fear of him was very evident, her eyes closed as her arms remained up in case he got even more angry. Gajeel became confused. He was about to yell again, but he stopped himself. Looking through her arms, he saw her shut eyes quiver. Gajeel let out a hefty sigh, sitting himself down next to her, "Nightmare?" He asked in a softer voice. Nina lowered her arms, looking into Gajeel's eyes. They were green. He waited patiently for an answer, but she didn't respond, "I was already awake," he admitted, "you were tossing and turning in your sleep. Looked like you were about to scream." Gajeel accepted that Nina wasn't going to answer and let the silence linger in the air for a while.

"Why?" Nina asked softly.

"Why what?" Gajeel retorted angrily. He sunk back down into his seated position almost immediately, understanding what she meant. The silence hung in the air for a while longer. A breeze blew Gajeel's hair out of his face, "Image." He grunted, "you try to act one way for so long that you can't control it anymore, and you become that thing."

Gajeel then spaced out, _"Why don't I teach you a lesson?"_ Gajeel recalled his actions upon the carriage driver earlier, _why didn't I kill that horse?_ Gajeel recalled back to being stopped by Juvia. _Rain woman._

"Gajeel?" Nina asked, waving a hand in front of Gajeel's face. Gajeel shook his head and slapped Nina's hand away. She held her hand as it felt like a brick of iron was thrown at it.

"Don't wave your hand in other people's space." Gajeel warned, crossing his arms. Nina rested her now red hand on her lap and stared out the window that was in the wall to her left. Gajeel let the silence hang until he looked over to Nina, watching her stare out of the window. She looked peaceful, "You a stargazer?" Gajeel asked, his tone attempting to hide the fact that he was genuinely curious.

"I used to have a beautiful view out of my window at my grandfather's house. You could see the sunset right behind this beautiful village. Once the sun had gone, you could see the lights of the houses flicker off." Nina stated. Gajeel stared out of the window with her.

"Your grandfather's? Did you like go there when the folks weren't around?" Gajeel asked genuinely this time. He could feel the sorrow in the air. Nina's heart sunk as she hugged her knees, "I-" Gajeel was cut off quickly by Nina.

"It's okay," Nina reassured, "they were killed by wizards when I was ten." There was an even longer silence in the air. Nina glanced out the window one last time. She saw the stars glisten brightly, finally, she decided to finish her sentence, "Wizards like those in Fairy Tail." This shocked Gajeel, he clenched his fist tightly, but his it behind his crossed legs so that Nina didn't notice. He could feel his eyes turn red again, welling up with anger.

" _We'll get revenge._ " Gajeel whispered, " _I swear_." Nina glanced over to him, seeing his angry look in his eyes. His teeth gritting. This time, however, Nina wasn't afraid of him. Gajeel stood up abruptly, calling Nina back to reality. She looked back down to the floor before he could catch her staring, "You should get to sleep, squirt. We've been hired to capture some fairy girl, I think Porla is going to put you up to it in the morning." Gajeel's fist was relaxed, his voice more calm. Nina did as Gajeel instructed, folding the blanket back over herself. She watched Gajeel walk away to the other side of the guild, where she guessed he was sleeping. Her eyes closed blissfully, she felt much better after talking to Gajeel. However, her eyes suddenly shot back open.

 _Did he call me squirt?!_

 **\- The Next Morning -**

Nina's right shoulder was sore as she woke up on the hard wooden floor of the Phantom Lord guild hall. She rubbed it as she sat up on the floor. She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a much needed yawn. She looked around the guild, it seemed all the guild members were already in the guild hall, ready for the upcoming war.

"Everything is going just as planned!" Master Porla announced with cheer, "The Fairies have declared war!" The guild roared in cheers, mugs clanking together, "They'll fall right into our trap! We will finally show those Fairies who's boss!" Master Porla then raised his fist in the air, followed by the rest of the guild, pumping their now beer-covered fists in the air.

"They get too excited for war." Gajeel kicked his leg up on top of his other, arms crossed, "They don't know what it's like." Gajeel stared out the same window he and Nina did the previous night. He then leaned against the bar behind him, looking down to Nina who was staring at him. "What do you think you're looking at?!" Gajeel asked furiously.

"I've never been to war either." Nina announced, permitting Gajeel to roll his eyes.

"It doesn't take but a glance at you to know that." Gajeel stood up from his seated position, "Do you even have magic?" Gajeel already knew the answer to that, but he asked it just to infuriate her.

"Of course I do!" Nina proclaimed, standing up from her 'bed'. The entire guild began to lower in temperature. Gajeel shivered, holding his arms. Nina sighed, returning the guild to its former temperature. She then began folding the white blanket that she was standing on.

"So you control the temperature or something?" Gajeel asked, annoyed of his new goosebumps. His sarcasm, however, did not go unnoticed.

"Very funny." Nina retorted in a similar tone, accentuating her sarcasm, "I can control winter." Nina said, placing her blanket on the bar, "It's called Season's Magic." She held out her hand, forming a small albino rabbit that hopped around in her hand, "My mother told me that if I trained hard enough, I'd be able to control all four seasons. Although," Nina closed her hand, forcing the bunny to vanish into snow crystals, "it's a lost magic, it was banished for being too powerful. All the books on it were said to be burned by some 'counsel'." She opened her hand again, letting the ice shards fall to the ground, disappearing before impact. Gajeel was admittedly impressed, "My mom said she was going to teach it to me when I was old enough." Gajeel could feel his heart sink for her, but he reluctantly didn't show it.

"Lost magic, eh? Sounds like it's illegal or something." Gajeel's comment didn't lift the mood as much as he had wished it would, "So you could control every season if you wanted, I get winter and summer, but what would be spring and fall?" Gajeel asked.

"I remember my mom telling me that autumn was the most powerful of the four seasons that you can learn." Nina started, "It's been rumored to be the power of decay, killing anything the user wishes." Nina laughed a little, "I think spring is just like flowers or something!" Nina felt a surge of satisfaction when Gajeel laughed at her joke.

"So kill anyone-" Gajeel was cut off by Master Porla. He crept up behind Nina, standing above her, waiting to catch Gajeel's attention. And so he did.

"Sounds very interesting." Master Porla said with a snicker, "I believe you would be perfect for a mission that's been looming over my head." Master Porla then waited for Gajeel to leave before continuing. With a hefty sigh, Gajeel arose from his seat and stomped over to the Element 4 who were conversing about today's mission as well, "So, here's the plan," Master Porla started with an evil grin, "we've been hired to capture a girl and return her back to her home. Supposedly she ran away from home, and her father needs her back." Nina's eyes opened wide, reminded of what she had just done a day earlier. _Is my grandfather going to hire someone to come after me too - I shouldn't think of that! This girl, why did she run away? Is she like me?_ Nina was brought back to reality with Master Porla snapping his fingers in her face. She shook her head, then looked back up to Master Porla, "Anyways, she's not that strong, so we expect her to stay behind at the guild." Master Porla sat down at the bar himself, ordering himself a beer with a wave of his hand, "You want one?" He asked her, she shook her head once in response, although Nina was wildly curious. She had never had alcohol before. But she knew that now wasn't the time for drinking, "So this girl will probably be at their guild in Magnolia, I will have Gajeel fashion you a directory. All you need to do is capture her, with minimal damage, her father wishes for her to be unharmed." Master Porla took his beer, raising his mug ever so slightly to the bartender. He nodded in reply.

"What does she look like?" Nina asked curiously. However, Master Porla took a large sip of his beer before answering her question, resting the mug down on the bar.

"She has short blond hair, brown eyes, and she's a celestial spirit mage." Master Porla explained, "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." He then arose from his seat, taking his beer with him, "I want you to leave immediately when Gajeel has that map done." Master Porla said, "I expect the rest of the Fairies should be here shortly." He began to walk away, but then turned around. His face was unbelievably serious. It gave Nina the chills, " _And don't you dare screw this up_."


	6. Chapter 6 - Lucy Heartfilia

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **I get so excited to write this story every moment of the day! (As you could probably tell)**

 **I would like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my story!**

 **Please leave me reviews so I can improve the story!**

 **Chapter 6 - Lucy Heartfilia**

Gajeel's map was very hard to read. It looked like one of those treasure maps from children's books. _There's even an 'X' marking the Fairy Tail guild!_ Nina thought in comedic disappointment. She was running through Oak Town, looking at the old castles that surrounded her. They were made of hand-stacked stone brick. Although the brick was slowly being taken over by the local plant life. Nina shook her head and continued running down the dirt path.

" _You may run into those fairies on the way here."_ Nina remembered Gajeel saying, " _Take this bandana and tie it over your guild mark, whatever you do, don't provoke them."_ Nina then tightened the knot on the white bandana that Gajeel had given her before she left.

After she had long left Oak Town, she was heading southeast towards Magnolia. Luckily, there was a dirt path that connected the two, also avoiding the forest that separated them. There was a cool breeze on her face as she ran under the intense heat of the sun, it felt perfect. She wanted to just close her eyes and lay down, enjoy the sun. Nina shook her head, she knew that she couldn't. Nina stopped to take a breather, carefully trying to read Gajeel's map. _I can't read this!_ She outraged in her head. What seemed like an hour passed as Nina tried to figure out where she was going to next. Then it was back to running down the path.

Oncoming footsteps rang out in the distance. Nina's eyebrows lowered, she was restraining herself from wanting to kick all of their collective asses. She let out a hefty sigh, staring up into the sky. There were no clouds for miles, it was truly beautiful. The footsteps were louder, closer even. Nina prepared herself to see a group of dark mages run past her. In the distance she would see their outlines, their was only one that stands out, and extremely tall figure that towered over the rest. As they got closer, Nina saw the man leading them. She was shocked at his appearance. He had bright pink spiky hair and a white flowy scarf. He wore a navy blue vest with matching pants. They were lined with a golden trim. On his shoulder he brandished a red Fairy Tail insignia. _So that's their insignia._ Nina thought. When she was in sight of the man, his eyes caught her looking at him, Even though she looked away at first, she kept staring. Nina finally was crossing paths with them, and the man kept staring at her nearly until he was running backwards. Oddly enough, Nina did the same, turning back around when he was out of sight.

"What is it Natsu?" A female voice asked him. Nina couldn't identify who it was since she had passed them when she starting talking.

"I think I've seen her before." Natsu replied to the woman. _Seen me?!_ Nina outraged, _Where the hell has has that punk seen me?!_ Nina's hand tightened into a fist, but she shook her head, concentrating on the task at hand. _He's just trying to get to me._ Nina tried to convince herself, even though she knew that he had no reason to. _Natsu…_ The name rang into her head over and over, nearly driving her crazy.

Nina's feet began getting sore, as she wasn't wearing the best shoes for her mission. All she had was what she left the mansion with, and that was just whimpy black boots with no sole. She only wore them because she liked them, and that her mom had given them to her. Granted, they're nearly too small for her to wear anymore. Nina kept trying to think of her task, but her mind kept defaulting back to Natsu. She was angry at herself that she kept thinking about him. _Why do I care about that stupid idiot!_ Nina cried in her head.

The outline of Magnolia caressed the upcoming hill. It was so beautiful. _Is this what Serin was talking about?_ Suddenly, Nina had a shock of realization. _Serin! What happened to her after I left?!_ She could feel her heart racing even faster than it was before from the running. _I have to find her after all of this is over!_ Nina promised herself. _Why did she want me to go to Magnolia though?_ She pondered this question for a while, nearly all the way until she reached Magnolia.

The buildings were tall, unlike any she had ever seen. It seemed like the buildings went on forever and ever, so many people all over the place. _So many people! I've never seen this many!_ Nina's eyes glistened in awe as she saw a fountain in the center of a bunch of buildings. She tried to touch the water with her hand, the water started to freeze over. She pulled her hand away in fear as the new sheet of ice floated around in the water. Looking around, she saw a little boy pointing at her.

"Mommy, look how cool!" He tried to run toward Nina, but his mother's hand didn't allow him. However, he finally broke free from his mother's grip, running towards Nina, "You're so cool!" He bounced in the air, his blond hair joining him. Nina smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh thanks." Nina said, getting on one knee to greet the kid. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt with a pair of blue jean shorts. His smile accented is shining blue eyes beautifully.

"Can you make me something?" He asked gleefully, bouncing in the air, clapping his hands, "I want a puppy!" He chanted. Nina held out her hands, and a small white dog that matched Nino appeared in the palm of her hand. The boy was ecstatic, holding the dog in his hand. He smiled joyfully as the dog ran in circles in his hand. He then ran to his mom to show her, "Look mommy!" He raised the puppy up to his mom, "I wanna be a wizard when I grow up!" Before Nina knew it, the boy was gone, being dragged away by his mom so that he wouldn't talk to me anymore. However, his words resonated with her. _I wanna be a wizard when I grow up!_ It made her smile.

"Where to I go?!" Nina whined over the map that she was holding, "Stupid Gajeel." She whispered. She stumbled down the alleyways, trying to figure out how to get to Fairy Tail. She wanted to ask someone how to get there, but she couldn't find people anymore. She had a feeling that she was lost, or in a place that she shouldn't be.

"Are you lost?" A female voice asked me, I looked up to see a teenage girl. She had her blonde hair held up into a side ponytail. She wore a white and pink button-up shirt with a blue shirt. She smiled, holding her hands behind her back, "I can help you find your way."

"Um yeah, I am lost." Nina admitted, "I'm looking for Fairy Tail." Nina reluctantly said, afraid that she might blow the mission. The woman's face beamed.

"You looking to join? We're always welcoming new members!" She smiled in response, starting to respond. But then it hit Nina. ' _We'_? What did she mean by ' _We'_? She then held her hand out to take Nina's. Nina saw a pink Fairy Tail insignia decorated on her hand. Nina could feel my heart skip a beat, it felt like everything was in slow motion. Nina stepped away from her, avoiding her reach. Her face was covered in confusion, "I'm not going to hurt you." She was clearly misreading the situation.

"Fairy Tail." Nina whispered, "You're one of them." She dropped the map onto the ground, "Tell me your name." NinaI warned. She then struck a battle pose without even thinking about it. Nina's brain had finally caught up with her actions, however her surprised feelings did not show.

"I was just about to ask you that." the girl said, placing her hand on a keyring that hung on her hip. _Celestial spirit wizard!_ Her face turned serious quickly. She looked angry - no, protective.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia?" Nina asked. _All signs point to it! It just has to be her!_ Nina could see her eyes waver for a moment, she was in pure shock. But it didn't last long, her face returned to its seriousness not too long after.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked defensively. She appeared to be gripping her keys even harder. Nina decided it was time to reveal her affiliation. She loosened the knot on the bandana that Gajeel had her tie around my arm. The bandana fell loose, and Nina threw it behind her, displaying the Phantom Lord guild mark, "You're from Phantom Lord?!" Lucy asked in shock, "Shouldn't you be back defending your guild?!" Her hand was removed from her keys as she displayed great shock.

"I was given an alternate mission." Nina announced. She could feel my voice drop deeper as she became more serious, rather, as Nina fell into battle mode. Nina had never battled a wizard before, only Serin when her grandfather wasn't home, "I am to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia and return her to her father." Nina already knew that she had said too much. _Dammit._ Nina cursed in her head.

"M-My father?" Lucy stuttered in fear, but it quickly turned to anger, "Why does he want me back?! He doesn't care about me!" She cried. The words hit Nina like concrete. Nina fell out of my battle pose, losing all confidence that she had, "Tell me!" She demanded of Nina, "What does he want with me now?" She asked in a calmer, shakier voice. Nina's stomach sank, she felt as if she were in deep trouble. Nina didn't know what to do next. The girl before her was shaking in fear and anger, and Nina was paralyzed. She had no idea why. Finally, the words came.

"I do not know why he wants you. I'm only fulfilling what has been asked of me." Lucy didn't like what Nina ha d said at all. She could see the tears streaming down Lucy's cheeks. _She's just like me,_ Nina thought. Lucy fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out. Nina's confusion got the best of me, she had no idea why Lucy was crying so much. Nina hadn't even tried to capture her yet. Nina just stood there, in utter confusion and filled with mixed emotions. She didn't know what to think. Finally, Lucy spoke.

"I'm never going back to him!" Lucy took out her celestial keys before Nina could react, "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Suddenly, the wind began to pick up as Lucy began glowing. Nina took a few steps backwards for good measure. Suddenly, a large axe was being dropped upon her head, crashing down on top of her. She could feel it cut her down her entire left arm. Nina wasn't prepared to feel the pain, collapsing to one knee as she held her arm tightly. The blood coursed down her arm, nearly turning her entire arm red.

"No one makes Lucy-san cry!" A large bull enraged. Nina rubbed her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _A cow?! A talking cow?!_ Nina rose back up to her feet, and the cow charged at her again, this time, Nina held out her hand to block the strike. Taurus's anger faded as he realized his axe was blocked by a shield of ice that covered Nina's hand.

"Ice?!" Lucy wondered, surprised, "Taurus, she's like Gray!" The cow grunted, raising its leg, kicking Nina in the stomach. Nina flew back into the wall of a nearby building. Luckily, it was just the back of the building, where no one could see. Nina didn't feel like getting up, she could feel the bruise form all along her stomach and back. Nina just felt like giving up.

"Y-You're ruthless." Nina muttered. Nina looked up, and the cow had disappeared. Lucy's hand was held out in front of Nina, as if to offer her help in getting up. Nina slapped Lucy's hand away, "I'm not taking the hand of a murderer." Nina gritted her teeth, standing up on her own. Lucy's face, however, was confused.

"Murderer?" Lucy asked curiously, she looked like she was trying to remember her entire past to see if she ever killed anything. Nina waved her hand in Lucy's face, trying to bring her back down to Earth, but she didn't respond. Nina rolled her eyes and leaned up against a wall. She was ready to give up. Lucy then looked like she remembered something, "Did Natsu hire you to scare me about that ladybug I killed in his house?" Lucy's face seemed to be reeling with anger.

"What? - No…" Nina sighed, sliding down the wall, "Just leave." Nina said depressingly, "I'm not going to fight anymore." she didn't bother to see what Lucy's face was displaying this time. Nina was so tired, she was ready to sleep for a long time. Nina's hand was still holding her arm even though she couldn't feel the pain anymore. _I've never felt so beaten in such a long time._ Nina sighed. However, she felt a hand rest on her not-injured shoulder.

"Why?" Lucy asked, "Why did you join a guild like that?" That comment made Nina ticked off. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the anger, to ignore the stupid girl before her. But she couldn't hold it back.

"To show you narcissists how real wizards act." Nina grunted, "To prove my grandfather wrong." Nina knew she should stop, but she kept talking anyway, "To avenge my parents." Nina went to wipe a tear from her cheek, but Lucy beat her to it. Nina looked up to see Lucy crying with her.

"You're on the wrong side." Lucy whispered, "Phantom Lord has always existed just to defeat Fairy Tail." She wiped another tear from my cheek, "Fairy Tail is nothing but a big family, we all love each other. We'd give anything for one another." Lucy's face turned to a smile, "We didn't want to fight your guild until you-" Lucy choked. Her smile fading, "U-Until you crucified three of our family members." Lucy's tone dropped seriously, crying before Nina.

"W-What happened?" Nina asked, shocked, "I-I didn't know that they-" Lucy's sobbing overwhelmed Nina's voice. Lucy then wiped her tears away. She seemed slightly confused that Nina was clueless to the crucifixion.

"You didn't know?" Lucy asked as she calmed down. Nina shook her head in response. Lucy then hugged Nina tightly. This shocked Nina, shooting her into fear faster than when she's around Gajeel. Lucy rested her chin on Nina's shoulder, "Don't become one of them." Lucy whispered.

Nina's brain was racing at a thousand miles an hour. She didn't know who to believe, Gajeel or Lucy. Or both, even. Somehow, Lucy reminded her of Gajeel. Not when he's angry, but the way he was the night before. Sincere. The silence between Lucy and Nina hung for a long time. But it wasn't awkward, it was soothing. Nina then hit herself in the head. _Why am I feeling calm around the enemy?!_ That word resonated in Nina's mind for a while. _Is she my enemy?_

"So what now?" Nina asked Lucy. Lucy shrugged her shoulders in response. She knew that Nina couldn't come with her back to Fairy Tail. It would just make her the target of rage from Phantom Lord, "I should get back to Phantom Lord." Nina finally said. Lucy uncrossed her arms, stomping over to Nina.

"You can't make it!" Lucy outraged at Nina. Nina turned her head away from Lucy in fear of being yelled at. Nina then opened her eyes and looked down to the dirty ground. Lucy looked down to Nina with a concerned look on her face.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Nina asked, still not looking at Lucy. Lucy didn't respond verbally, but Nina didn't look to see if Lucy did anything physically. Suddenly, Nina was pulled up to her feet by Lucy, placing Nina's arm over her shoulder, "W-What are you doing? Aren't I your enemy?" Nina asked. Lucy starting walking, forcing Nina to walk with her.

"I don't care if you're my enemy." Lucy marched on in the direction of Phantom Lord, "I'm not going to let you die in some alleyway by my hand. You may be on the opposite side of the battlefield, but I know that we're the same on the inside." Lucy continued dragging Nina. Nina was at a loss for words, "I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and I will not let you die today!" Lucy mushed on out of Magnolia, dragging a half-conscious Nina.

"Why would you walk into the doors of the people who are trying to capture you?" Nina asked Lucy,still confused about her motives. However, Nina had started to help Lucy drag her back to Phantom Lord.

"They will never capture me, not with Fairy Tail there." Lucy was smiling once again, "Not with Natsu there." _Natsu… That name again…_ Nina thought, "What's your name?" Lucy asked Nina. Nina remembered that she had never revealed her name to Lucy.

"Nina." She said. She felt guilty for admitting her name to the enemy, but she knew there was no point in withholding her name.

"Nice to meet you Nina!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright, cheery smile. Lucy almost made Nina want to smile back, but she was too tired to move any more. Even just a smile took too much energy. Nina just continued stumbling alongside Lucy.

The cool breeze from earlier still remained, without a cloud in sight, "It feels so nice outside!" Lucy said with great relief. The forest that surrounded the path made a relaxing sound as the breeze fluttered through the differing shades of green that the leaves possessed. Nina almost fell asleep while Lucy was pretty much dragging her.

A few minutes of dreadfully slow walking passed by. The silence was dreadful, Nina on the brink of passing out. Then, Lucy started talking, "I'm sorry for injuring you so badly." Lucy exhaled a guilt-ridden sigh, "You weren't even fighting back." Lucy looked to the ground to see Nina's feet slowly falling behind hers ever so slowly. Lucy knew she had to hurry before Nina passed out. She could see the outline of Oak Town up ahead. A giant castle towering over the rest. _That must be it!_ Lucy thought.

Oak Town was much mure ancient than Lucy had anticipated. She knew that it was an old castle town. There wasn't anybody walking in the streets though, it seemed like it was completely deserted.

"What a dreary place." Lucy whispered to herself. She the checked to see if Nina was still conscious. To her surprise, and luck, Nina was barely hanging on. But, she was still awake. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "I'm going to make it." Lucy headed for the tall building at the center of the town. The Phantom Lord insignia hung high above the entrance. Lucy then entered the already-slammed-open guild doors. What she saw astonished her. _Natsu is losing?!_ Suddenly, all of the attention was on Lucy and Nina.

"Lucy!" A red haired woman called, "what are you doing here?!" The redhead then saw the injured girl hanging from her shoulder, "Who's-"

A large blade extended out of nowhere. Blood splattered all over the ground. The only thing holding Nina up now was the very large sword that had impaled her through the stomach. Lucy's eyes were opened as wide as the could be. Nina was torn from her arms. Nina followed the sword up to it's wielder. A tear-smitten man stood on the other side of the building. The sword extending from his arm.

"G-Ga...jeel…" Nina breathed, Gajeel pulling the sword from Nina's stomach. Nina collapsed to the ground, everything seemed like it was in slow-motion. Finally, Nina's eyes closed. The last thing she heard was Lucy's cries.

"NINA!"

 **A/N: Wow! Longest chapter yet. That was so difficult to write! But I hope you enjoyed the battle of Lucy and Nina (if you can call that a battle) as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Nina versus Natsu

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 7 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Please leave reviews! They help me become a better writer, so you get better content!**

 **NoodlesT: Thank you! You will see much more of it in this chapter!**

 **SilentTheOne: Haha, I love cliffhangers! Thank you for the nice review!**

 **And now, onto the battle of Nina and Natsu!**

 **Chapter 7 - Nina versus Natsu**

Silence held in the air as shock surged throughout the guild hall. Natsu's eyes were pasted wide opened, his pupils shaking frantically. _She's the girl from before._ Natsu thought back to their crossing paths on the way to Phantom Lord. Natsu shook his head, noticing the Phantom Lord guild mark that was displayed on her shoulder. _She's with them?!_ Natsu's shock soon turned to anger, clenching his fist. This allowed fire to spawn around his fist.

"She was your comrade." Natsu muttered, his bangs covering his eyes. Gajeel's right arm was still extended as the sword, in front of Nina's unconscious body. Gajeel's head was tilted down, as if he were looking to the ground, "Wasn't she?!" Natsu outraged, his fire-engulfed fist launching at Gajeel's depressive form. Gajeel still hadn't moved an inch from Natsu's harsh tone, "Answer me!" Natsu demanded, his fist connecting with Gajeel. Or so Natsu thought. Natsu's flaming fist was stopped by Gajeel's free hand. Gajeel dissipated the sword that restricted his other arm. He prepared to punch Natsu in the stomach, but stopped when he realized his hand was covered in Nina's blood.

"This was all your fault!" An enraged Gajeel pulled his arm back to punch Natsu. Natsu had time to catch a glimpse of Gajeel's face. Anger-filled tears ran down his cheeks. Finally, it clicked in Natsu's head, why Gajeel did what he did. Natsu grabbed Gajeel's fist forcefully before Gajeel was able to punch Natsu. Anger was written all over Natsu's face.

"You idiot!" Natsu punched Gajeel in the chest, sending him flying into the guild's wall, "are you mad at her because Lucy didn't let her die?!" Natsu punched Gajeel again, this time in the stomach, pushing him further into the wall. Gajeel didn't fight back, knowing he deserved it, "You want her to be left for dead?!" Natsu punched again aiming for Gajeel's face. But, this time, Gajeel grabbed Natsu's fist in his hand.

"She's weak because she lost," Gajeel started, Natsu trying to jump in with his words. But Gajeel didn't let him, "She came home on the shoulder of her enemy!" Gajeel punched Natsu, throwing him back onto the ground. Gajeel winced his way out of the hole Natsu had punched him into.

"I'll ask you again," Natsu muttered, "you want her to be left for dead?!" Natsu lunged at Gajeel, his fist enraged with flames. Gajeel returned the favor, lunging at Natsu.

"Winter Soldier's Battle Ground!" Suddenly, the entire floor was turned to ice, along with the walls. Natsu slipped and fell, allowing Gajeel to punch Natsu into the guild wall. Everyone stood in shock, wondering who conjured the spell. Lucy then realized. A person was standing next to her, battle ready.

"Nina?!" Lucy cried, Nina was standing, barely, her hands in front of her, palms facing the ground. Lucy walked over to Nina, a hand in front her, bracing for the worst. However, it wasn't good enough. Nina's head turned to the direction of Lucy. _Her wounds are iced over?!_ Lucy thought as she observed the red ice that covered where her wounds used to be. Nina's face was angry, extremely angry. Nina;s body turned towards Lucy quickly, almost too quick. Nina held her hand out in front of Lucy's face.

"Winter's Frozen Lock." Nina whispered. Lucy was then encased in a small, hollow box of ice. It was barely taller than she was. Lucy banged her fist on the ice, annoying Nina. Lucy's words were lost to the ice. No one could hear her cries for help. Except for Natsu and Gajeel. Nina's attention returned to Natsu, who was getting up from the wall he was embedded in. Nina could feel Gajeel's stare, but refused to return the favor.

"Why?" Natsu muttered, "they wanted you left for dead." He struggled to keep his balance on the ice floor, while Gajeel had created ice skates on the bottom of his feet with iron. Natsu charged Nina, which surprised Gajeel. Nina held out her hand, stopping Natsu's fist by freezing it. Natsu' fire faded away. _That's how she stopped Taurus's axe!_ Lucy thought as she remained in her ice box. The box was too tight for her to be able to reach her keys, or even look down to see them even. Natsu then tried to kick Nina in the stomach. _That's her weak spot!_ Lucy exclaimed in her head, awarding Natsu for his quick thinking. However, Nina was faster. An ice wall blocked Natsu's leg mid-swing. Natsu was stuck, the ice was enveloping his leg and arm. Nina then released him. Natsu stood there in pure awe. _Since when was she this strong?! Was she holding back against Taurus?_ Lucy thought. Her face was also showing pure amazement, as well as fear for Natsu, "What do you want with Lucy?!" Natsu finally cried, stopping the silence. Nina, however, didn't respond. Nina raised her arm out to her side, opening her hand. _Requip?!_ Natsu thought as the pose Nina struck was similar to that of Erza's when she changed weapons.

"Winter Soldier's Rapier." Nina muttered. A small and this sword then appeared in front of Nina's hand. However, it was made of ice. Nina's hand then closed around it, bringing the rapier to life. The blade shined silver, the guard was a snow white with brilliant sky blue snowflakes decorating the sides. The hilt was white with the same blue as the snowflakes woven around it. Natsu looked at in in awe, it was beautiful. And then he caught a glimpse of Nina's face. It was dull, focused, serious. Gajeel glanced over to Nina once again as he fought a muscular man with white hair. _She has the same look as that rain woman_. Gajeel thought. His attention was then recaptured by the muscular man. In a blink of an eye, blood covered the floor once again. But this time it wasn't Nina's.

"Natsu!" The red haired woman cried as her comrade was impaled be Nina's rapier. The beauty from the blade had faded away, replaced with blood. Nina then pulled her sword out of Natsu's stomach slowly, causing Natsu to wince from the pain. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Once the sword had exited Natsu's stomach, he fell to the ground, "Natsu!" The same red haired woman called, "Don't give up so easily!" She demanded with hope laced through her tone, "It's just a stab wound!" Nina smirked at what the woman had said.

"And cut or stab from Winter Soldier's Rapier isn't just a stab wound." Nina slashed her sword behind her, throwing Natsu's blood from her sword, "It freezes the victim from the inside out." The red haired woman then noticed the ice growing from the stab wound. Nina then allowed her rapier to disappear from her hand, shattering into ice shards that dissipated before they hit the frozen ground. Natsu clenched his fist.

"I'll just melt this ice!" Natsu cried in hope. He focused inside of him, trying to erupt into flames to melt the ice that was killing him.

"I believe you asked my why," Nina started, grabbing Natsu's attention. Natsu waited for her to continue. Nina let out a sigh, "I wanted to be left back there when I failed my mission. I was prepared to die." Nina crossed her arms, "Your friend refused to leave me." Nina rubbed her forehead with her hand to show great distress, "And for that," Nina started. The ice in Natsu's stomach shattered. Nina remained turned away from Natsu. Natsu placed his hand on his stomach. _My wound is gone!_ Natsu thought in shock, "I won't kill you." Nina finished. She started to head over to Lucy to take her to Master Porla. However, she was stopped by a loud thud behind her.

"Master!" multiple people cried. Nina checked behind her to see if it was Master Porla, and luckily, it wasn't. _Must be the Fairy Tail master._ Nina thought. She then froze Lucy's hands and legs together. Following with her dissipating the ice box. Nina caught a glimpse of Gajeel, who was no longer battling because of the distraction. She then proceeded to throw the captured girl to Gajeel, who nodded to Nina when he had a grip of her. Gajeel fled through the back of the guild, Lucy in toe. Nina's attention was the returned to the crowd of Fairy Tail members herding over their, now green, master.

"What did you do to him?!" Natsu asked in rage, getting in Nina's face. Nina rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders, "Tell me now!" Natsu demanded, idiotically. Nina punched him in the face, throwing him back into the crowd of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Don't waste the life that I have given you." Nina warned. Out of the corner of Nina's eye, she saw Juvia walking in her direction. All of Fairy Tail had their attention on Nina and Juvia. Anger floated through the air, but fear was hidden beneath it.

"Juvia will allow you all to retreat, Phantom Lord has what they needed." Juvia said, her face bland and dull as always. This caused Natsu to become enraged, going to attack Nina with his flaming fist. But he stopped, a hand was holding his wrist sternly.

"Erza?" Natsu asked, confused but still angry, "We have to get Lucy back!" Natsu demanded. The rest of the guild was in shock, _They have Lucy?!_ They all thought.

"We have to retreat." Erza muttered, her bangs covering her eyes. Her hand was shaking as she held Natsu's wrist.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu outraged, "I'll bea-"

"NATSU!" Erza snapped. Her cheeks flooded with tears. Natsu's world had seemed to be shaken, but he begrudgingly agreed with Erza. He stood back up straight, sending Nina a deadly look, "Retreat!" Erza ordered. The guild members began running past Nina and Juvia, except for one. A man with shaggy black hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he was showing off his blue Fairy Tail insignia that was brandished on his right chest. He wore baggy jeans, and a silver cross necklace dangled from his chest. He glared at Nina with an evil stare. It was as if he was stabbing her through with his eyes. He began to stomp up to Nina, grabbing her shirt by the collar.

"Ice is _my_ element."

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading Chapter 7 of Kuroi Kokoro! I just wanted to add in at the end of this chapter, that if you like Sword Art Online, I just published the first chapter of my new crossover between Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online! I think it's a wonderful story and I think you'll enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Pain

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Thank you FictionBooks4ever for following the story!**

 **Please leave me reviews so that you get better content!**

 **Chapter 8 - Pain**

The guild doors slammed behind Nina and Juvia. Nina sighed, shattering the ice that covered the guild. She placed her hand over the ice that was keeping her alive. Juvia noticed.

"Juvia thinks you need medical attention." Juvia said, her voice as low as ever.

"Point me in the right direction." Nina said sarcastically, forgetting that someone healed her from the Anti Magic Particles. Juvia pointed to the roof.

"Juvia thinks that Aria can help." Juvia stated. Nina then nodded to Juvia, walking up the stairs that led to the second floor. The stairs creaked loudly as Nina slowly made her way up them. The stairway was dark, everything surrounding it was made of dark oak wood. Including the stairs. Once Nina reached the top of the stairs, she knocked on the wall.

"Come in." She heard Master Porla say. Nina stepped into Master Porla's office area. The floor was destroyed, probably by the Fairies' guild master, "Ah, Nina." Master Porla said. He arose from his desk, "I hear you lost to the enemy, and then you were brought back to us by the enemy." He started, lifting his eyebrows. Nina didn't respond in the slightest. Master Porla then signaled for Aria to leave, and so he did. Jose reached his arm out in front of him, the palm of his hand facing Nina, "Shade Entangle." He chanted. Purple and black ghosts shot out of his hand, grabbing Nina forcefully. Nina let out a scream as the purple ghosts strangled her more, "I do not like the weak in my guild." Master Porla started, "I will let you know that the more you struggle, the tighter my Shade Entangle becomes." Master Porla snickered. _Why is he smiling?!_ Nina outraged in her head. She was wincing from the pain as she found it impossible to not struggle.

"As punishment." Master Porla started, "and since you captured the girl in the end, I will leave you like this until morning." Nina's eyes opened wide in shock. _N-No… You can't leave me like this!_ Nina thought, she wanted to say it, but the pain didn't allow her to speak. Master Porla walked down the stairs, leaving Nina alone in his office. Luckily for Nina, the sun was beginning to set. The purple ghosts tightened around her once again, Nina held back her scream this time. _I didn't struggle!_ Nina cried in her mind. _Maybe if I fall asleep. But how can I?_ Nina winced in pain once again. _Dammit!_

Nina's mind went into chaos, her thoughts were no longer coherent. She felt like she was going insane. She could feel the cracking of the ice in her wounds, the ice shards stabbing the wounds even further. Nina tried to dissipate the ice, but she couldn't use her magic. _Maybe it's these ghosts?_ Nina thought. Or she tried to, she knew what she meant even though her mind couldn't put it into words.

Eventually, Nina couldn't feel the pain anymore. Granted she couldn't feel much anymore. It was almost as if all of her limbs were dying from loss of circulation. Nina had no idea how much time had passed, as it was dark outside, but there were no windows in the office to see where the moon was. Nina could only tell that it was dark from the pitch-black space that she was stuck in. All of the guild members seemed to have left. Nina closed her eyes, she was ready to sleep, or die, whichever came first. She was just ready to be rid of this world.

 **\- In The Morning -**

Nina was awoken by the creaking of the stairs to the master's office. The ghosts that bound her flew away as the person - no, people made it to the top of the stairs, "Take her to Aria." Master Porla demanded of somebody. Nina could feel her body be moved by someone. She didn't know who because her vision was terribly blurry. There was nothing keeping her alive at this point, her ice had shattered. Luckily, the ghosts had closed the wound as they strangled her. Nina could feel the blood drip from every part of her body, harsh cuts from where the ghosts tore away her skin. Nina winced as she felt the person who was carrying her walk down the stairs. Well, stomp down the stairs really. Whoever it was wasn't very happy. Nina fell back asleep, unable to stay conscious for any longer.

"Aria!" Gajeel called, a dying Nina in his arms, "Where is he, dammit! Aria?!" Gajeel seemed outraged by what the master had done to Nina. _She got the job done dammit! I stabbed her for punishment! She didn't deserve this!_ Gajeel thought. He felt his red eyes burning. Finally, Aria walked up to Aria, "Save her!" Gajeel demanded.

"Has the master warranted this?" Aria asked, "You do know I am not a sky or space mage, there is only so much I can do with air. It's so sad!" Aria began balling his eyes out.

"Shut up!" Gajeel ordered, "I don't care what you can or can't do! You're going to save her life, right now! You saved her before!" Aria stopped crying, taking Nina in his hands.

"That was different." Aria explained, "Anti Magic Particles are airborne. It was easy of my to remove the toxicated air from her body. But this, this is out of my wheelhouse." Aria explained, "How sad!" He began bawling once again. This annoyed Gajeel, who took Nina back forcefully, "There should be a doctor in town." Aria finally said after calming down. Gajeel then ran out of the guild, storming into the empty streets of Oak Town.

In Oak Town, you could hardly tell what anything was. Not many places had signs or indications of what they were. Despite this, Gajeel searched frantically for a place to go. Gajeel couldn't find a sign of any people at all. He began searching every building he saw, just for a person. Slamming open every door he came across.

"Hello?!" He would cry as he ran into every new room, "Please!" Another empty house, "Somebody!" Another empty house, "Dammit!" He cried as he fell to his knees in the middle of the street, "Doesn't anyone live here?!" He screamed to the skies. His arms began shaking as they were covered in more and more blood. Gajeel could feel Nina's life floating away. Gajeel gritted his teeth, "I'm not giving up on you!" He cried, yelling at her unconscious body, "We're going to get revenge!" Gajeel yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The sand crunched ahead of Gajeel. He stopped making any noise, and looked up to a cloaked figure with many different weaponries rested on his back. He stopped above Gajeel, who could only make out a blue tattoo on his right eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked, tears still blurring his vision. The man got down on one knee and raised his hand over Nina, which Gajeel rightfully swiped away, "Don't you touch her." Gajeel warned.

"Do you want her to die?" The male, husky voice asked. The cloaked figure put his hand over Nina's chest once again, the area surrounding his hand glowing green. The man stood back up, staring down to Nina.

"Well?" Gajeel demanded hastily. He also stood to his feet, keeping Nina in his arms tightly.

"We'll have to hurry, but I know someone that can help her." The man said, he then began to walk away. His cloak following him loosely.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gajeel demanded, "I'm not following you anywhere!" The cloaked man then stopped in his tracks. His head turned towards Gajeel.

"I am the only person who can save that kid's life. Just trust me before she dies!" The cloaked figure warned. Gajeel gritted his teeth, but complied. He and the cloaked man ran in the direction of Magnolia.

"Where are we going?" Gajeel asked as they ran. The cloaked man hesitated to answer, but then he sighed.

"A friend." The cloaked man said, "She can heal any wound." He then began to run faster. _She'll be dead in less than an hour!_ The cloaked man thought to himself, _I have to hurry!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Healing

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 9 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Thank you demonicKitsune2 and JcL107 for following the story!**

 **demonicKitsune2: Lol, thank you for the review!**

 **Chapter 9: Healing**

"Are we there yet?" Gajeel whined as they made their way to the opposing side of Magnolia. Gajeel was huffing as he was exhausted. He had never done this much for such a simple task, usually giving up long before this point. _Why am I doing all of this for this brat?_ Gajeel asked himself. He caught himself getting angry at the fact that he thought something so cruel.

"There's a house through the forest here." he man in the cloak stated, "Not too far away." He added. Gajeel took a moment to understand what the man in the cloak said as he was still caught up in his confusing thoughts. Gajeel looked down to Nina as he continued running _She's in pain._ He thought to himself, seeing her twitching eyes. Sweat was pouring down her heavily damaged face. Her brown hair was stained by her crimson red blood. Gajeel's stomach and arms matched her hair's discoloration. Gajeel gritted his teeth fiercely, even though he was still confused about his motives.

"We're here." The man with the cloak declared, snapping Gajeel out of his thoughts. A large green tree stood before them. There was a staircase that led up to a door in the tree. The man in the cloak walked up the stairs, but Gajeel stayed where he was. The cloaked man knocked on the door. After a few seconds, an old woman with a distasteful look on her face opened the door.

"Mystogan." She muttered, "I'm busy." She then proceeded to close the door on him. Mystogan stopped the door with his hand, pushing it open.

"It's urgent." He explained, stepping to the side. The old lady with pink hair saw Nina in Gajeel's arm. However, she also saw their guild mark. She gritted her teeth, unsure of whether to treat Nina or not, "I know she's with the enemy, but she's just a kid." Mystogan attempted to convince the old lady a little longer, until another voice pitched in.

"Treat her Porlyusica." An old, raspy voice said. A short old man was sat up in one of the treatment beds in Porlyusica house. _Master Makarov!_ Mystogan thought in shock. The green tint of his body had not quite dissolved, leaving him looking very ill. He had been diagnosed with a type of extreme magic deficiency caused by Aria's wind powers. He could not return to the battlefield any time soon.

"She's with Phantom Lord!" Porlyusica protested, "You barely got out of there alive! But you want to treat them?!" Porlyusica position was very clear, but Makarov continued to insist.

"She's just a little girl," Makarov started, "she'll die if you don't treat her. I'm not about to let anyone die because they're our enemy for now." He really had pushed the old woman's buttons this time, but she knew that he was right.

"I hate humans." She muttered, then walked away from the door, leaving it open for them to enter. Gajeel began to walk up to the door. Unfortunately, since Gajeel had stood away from the door, Gajeel had no idea what he was about to walk into.

"Y-You're-" Gajeel stuttered, cutting himself off with silence, it took him a while before he could find words as he continued to stare at the green man that his comrade injured, "Fairy Tail!" Gajeel's realization was ignored as Porlyusica went to take Nina from his heavily blood-stained arms. Gajeel pulled away, "Don't touch her!" His teeth gritted, "You lured me here, didn't you? Take out the strongest in Phantom Lord?" Gajeel asked Mystogan, who promptly rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this." Porlyusica said, "If you want her to live then hand her over so I can start treating!" She demanded, even though she didn't really want to treat Nina. Gajeel knew that Nina would be dead soon if she wasn't already.

"This is treason by my guild standards." Gajeel muttered. He gritted his teeth, knowing that he had a difficult decision to make. _What do I do? Get kicked out of the guild that took me in because of this damn girl?!_ He then realized that he was the one who put her in this state. _I'm not like my enemy. I'm not like the people who murdered her parents!_ Gajeel handed Nina over to the old woman who walked away with her quickly, "If you harm her-" Gajeel started, but was then cut off by Porlyusica.

"I don't think there's much left harm to do to her." She said, "Who did this anyways?" The question bothered Gajeel, _do I tell her the truth? I can't lie, the damn old man is here!_ Gajeel sighed, hesitating before he answered.

"I did." He sighed again. Porlyusica began using these magical serums to give Nina emergency first aid. She then raised an eyebrow at Gajeel's answer.

"I didn't take you for a ghost mage." Porlyusica said. She examined Nina's injuries further, "It looks more like two different types of magic created these injuries. I personally don't know anyone in Fairy Tail with these powers." Porlyusica started. Gajeel steamed with anger at her deduction skills, even though he didn't like withholding the truth. Gajeel tried to begin defending his case, but was stopped by Porlyusica, "I don't need to know, just thought I'd bring it to your attention." Gajeel sighed, "Now leave."

"Leave?! I'm not leaving her here with you people!" Gajeel outraged. _They really think I'll leave her?!_

"Yes, leave. I hate humans." Porlyusica said, "unless you want your guild master to notice your extended absence." Porlyusica knew that she got him on the ropes with that one, even though he was fuming with anger. He turned away and stomped off, slamming the door behind him for good measure. Porlyusica signaled for Mystogan to make sure the man had left.

"That's Jose's magic." Makarov said, attempting to dispel the looming silence by stating what he knew Porlyusica knew. She didn't answer him, she concentrated on getting Nina's life out of danger, "I recall her being the one to capture Lucy. Or at least, she's the one that froze her." The Master tried again finally getting Porlyusica to speak.

"If I recall correctly, they did capture her. So why did she end up like this? - I hate to say it, but she's stronger than the S-Class of Fairy Tail, from my examination at least." Porlyusica said, "And she's heavily injured." She sighed to finish off her thought, "Fairy Tail has a tough battle ahead of them."

"We always find a way. We will avenge Levy and her team." Makarov said with a tinge of anger.

The next two hours were filled with silence as Makarov decided to go back to sleep. His green tinge had begun to disappear ever so slowly. Porlyusica predicted that it would be gone by morning. However, he was regaining his magic power much faster than she had thought, he had grown much stronger since she had last treated him. Porlyusica walked over to check on the Fairy Tail master, as he had been muttering unintelligible words in his sleep.

"Where-?" Nina asked as she awoke, cutting herself off with her own shock. Her entire body was heavily bandaged, especially around her stomach. Her heart sank as she remembered what had happened the night before. Complete fear flooded her body.

Porlyusica began to wave her hand in front of Nina's face, "She's in a state of shock." Porlyusica sighed, talking to the Makarov that she knew was awake. Makarov sat up in his bed, knowing that his cover had been blown. Porlyusica sighed once more, turning to Makarov, "We just have to wait for it to subside. There's nothing I can do." She then left the room, walking outside to see Mystogan laying in a tree outside of her door.

"How's the girl?" Mystogan asked, even though he knew that Porlyusica did not like him staying around like he was.

"She woke up, but fell into shock immediately." Porlyusica sat on the stairs to her house. She rested her head in her hands, "Are there more of them this strong?" She asked Mystogan.

"Yes." Mystogan answered with a tone of dismay, "many are stronger than the girl." Porlyusica replied by looking up into the sky. The sky was a beautiful blue with a few passing clouds, "Fairy Tail has a tough battle ahead of them." Mystogan finished.

Porlyusica sat there for a while longer, until she heard the door behind her open. Mystogan's shock didn't fail to show. Nina started to stumble down the stairs, holding her stomach. Porlyusica, however, had no reaction to this, and just let Nina keep going.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Mystogan asked, ready to stop her himself. Porlyusica simply shook her head, returning back to the sky.

" _Master Porla…_ " Nina muttered, " _It's your turn._ "


	10. Chapter 10 - Disappointment

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 10 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **My apologies for the delayed chapter, but it will be difficult for me to upload as often as I had previously with the start of school.**

 **Thank you for following the story!**

 **Chapter 10 - Disappointed**

"We leave for Fairy Tail in an hour!" one of Master Porla's lackeys announced. Master Prola grinned as he stomped through the large hallways of Phantom Lord's secret base. _That damned Lucy girl escaped! We're going to destroy Fairy Tail!_

Gajeel was leaning up against the wall of the corridor that came off of the control room, his foot rested on the wall as his arms were crossed. His gaze was to the floor, he had a lot weighing on his mind. _Nina, you idiot!_ His teeth gritted as his mind raced around his memories of Nina. His mind stopped on one moment.

" _It's okay, they were killed by wizards when I was ten."_

 _It's not okay, dammit!_ Gajeel thought, _I told you we were going to get revenge!_ Gajeel could feel his heart sink as his mind made him rewatch Lucy carrying Nina back into the guild. He could feel his stomach sink, he wasn't mad, he was disappointed. _Why did you betray me?_

"Gajeel." A familiar voice echoed throughout Gajeel's head, snapping him back into reality. He looked up to see Master Porla standing before him, his eyes were furious, but his sinister grin hid it well, "once we get the girl, we will fire Jupiter and destroy the fairies." Master Porla's grin widened, "get your situation figured out in case we need to fight."

"We won't need to fight." Gajeel muttered. He glared back to the spot on the floor that had caught his attention before. It was made of iron, his mind thought of punching the floor and starting to eat it, but Gajeel knew he shouldn't do that again.

"I like the way you talk, but always be prepared." Master Porla walked away, farther into the corridor, away from the control room.

 **-One Hour and Fifteen Minutes Later-**

Gajeel was collapsed onto the floor of the moving base, _motion sickness…_ He managed to think in between the thoughts of commanding himself to not hurl.

"Why are there no windows in here?!" He cried after he found a gasp in his hurl-prevention. He immediately returned into a full-blown sickness.

"We can see Fairy Tail!" the guild members controlling the movement of the base cried, Master Porla stomped to where they were and shoved them out of the way, taking control of the base, "Time to destroy Fairy Tail!"

Nina stumbled through the path that she had seen twice before, the path where she first came across Natsu Dragneel. _What's with him?_ She thought, seeing the image of Natsu as she stabbed him through. _He wasn't shocked when I stabbed him, he seemed….disappointed._

Nina couldn't stand to keep thinking about Natsu, after all he was going to be dead soon. Nina had trekked all the way to Phantom Lord from south Magnolia, just to see that they weren't there. Now she had to walk all the way back to Magnolia. _Why are there no carriages?_ Nina thought. She then remembered Gajeel boasting about destroying all carriages that came into Oak Town. _That carriage driver must've been very lost to take me to Oak Town instead of Magnolia…_ Nina thought, wondering where the carriage driver had gone off too.

The bright sun beat down on Nina's heavily bandaged body. She could feel herself overheating. _It's just like when I went to capture Lucy._ Nina thought as she looked up to the sky, seeing a perfectly blue sky with no clouds in sight. Her eyes then focused on the ground beneath her, not many footprints were on the side of the path that went down towards Magnolia. _They must've gone some other way, but what way?_ Her eyes then saw the enormous collection of footprints on the opposite side of the path from her, _Fairy Tail_.

Her legs began to fall numb, she fell to the ground. She laid there for a while, her eyes closed. She thought back to the alleyway with Lucy, how she felt the exact same way. This made Nina smirk. Her brain presented images of Gajeel before her, reminding her of what had happened the last time she had given up. _Gajeel…_ she thought. Nina sighed deeply as her body began to glisten. Her body was turning into ice. Nina's mind was clouded with images of her mom teaching her dozens of different ice techniques.

" _Winter's Soul." Mom said, her body began to glow. I had to look away from the brilliance of her light. Mom is so amazing._

 _I uncovered my eyes once the brightness had faded. But what I saw was unimaginable. My mom was completely made of ice! No - My mom turned into ice, and Ice Dragon!_

" _Now you try." She said, her voice as gentle as ever. I took a stance, my legs set apart from one another. I held my hands out, my palms facing the ground below me. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing. I could feel my mind calming down from the thoughts that bounced around in my head._

" _Winter's Soul!" I cried, opening my eyes wide. I could feel my eyes glow as my vision faded away. My body became cold, I could feel myself being in cased by ice. The power surged through my skin. My vision came back, and I was… stuck?_

" _You froze yourself!" My mother bursted out in laughter. However, I began panicking. How am I getting out of here?! I thought to myself as I struggled to break the ice, but it wouldn't budge._

 _After a few minutes of panic, my mother broke the ice that imprisoned me. I felt the tears coming. But my mom kept smiling. Her warm hand rested on my back, I felt better almost instantly._

" _Winter's Soul is very difficult to control. Once you understand the meaning behind the technique, Winter's Soul will present itself to you."_

"I get it." Nina muttered. She could feel frozen wings stretching out from her back. The ground beneath me became farther away. The power of a dragon soared throughout Niina's body. It felt amazing, she could do anything. _Gajeel…_ Nina thought, _let's get revenge._

Suddenly, the ice began cracking.

"What?!" Nina outraged as her wings shattered, "I thought I understood! Why is this happening?!"

The beautiful ice dragon shattered. All that was left behind was a girl on her knees, crying.

Nina felt drops of rain on her shoulders, she looked up to the sky to see the beautiful blue sky gone. It was replaced with depressing grey clouds of rain. The downpour had begun. _Juvia,_ Nina thought. She must've been in a battle with someone. Phantom Lord was fighting without her. They were fighting her battle for revenge.

 _I'm coming, Juvia._


	11. Chapter 11 - Gray Fullbuster

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 11 of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **It's finally here! The long awaited battle of Gray and Nina!**

 **Thank you Chaos. Creator Of The Universe for following the story!**

 **Chapter 11 - Gray Fullbuster**

Jupiter failed, blocked by a Fairy Tail wizard. Natsu Dragneel had infiltrated the Phantom Lord base, rushing to defeat Gajeel Redfox once and for all. Totomaru stood in his way, but was defeated by Natsu, allowing him to progress to battle Gajeel, but he did not beat Totomaru unwounded. Other spars began across the battlefield, Juvia versus Gray, Elfman versus Sol, Erza versus Aria.

"Juvia has lost." Juvia stated as she began to walk away from the dark-haired Fairy Tail mage. She could feel her heart pound through her chest, a feeling she never felt before. _I can't fight him!_ She cried in her thoughts. _I must make him mine!_ Juvia turned around, facing the handsomely confused mage. Her face flushed, but she disregarded it. Holding up her hand, she chanted, "Water Lock!" The man was engulfed in a ball of water that forced him well above the ground. Suddenly, the man was crying in pain, a wound from a previous battle had opened. Juvia frantically tried to dispel her water lock, but was beaten to to the punch by the dark-haired man. Her sphere of water froze into solid ice, shattering around the mage.

"Ice make: Lance!" The man called in a much angrier voice than normal. Sharp ice projectiles shot out of the ground towards Juvia, who refused to budge. Pieces of her body were dispelled by the sharp projections, she was full of holes. The holes had wave like barriers around them, the holes began to slowly close, reforming Juvia as well as her clothes.

"Juvia's body is made of water." Juvia stated. She then swiped her arm in the air in front of her, "Water Slicer!" She chanted. Spinning circular discs of water shot out of Juvia's movements, aiming themselves in a straight line from where they were shot. Her opponent however, was unmoving. He held his hand out in front of him, causing all of the discs to freeze. His eyebrows sharpened with anger, and the now-ice discs flew back in the direction of Juvia. Once again, they flew through her body, followed by her body reforming. The man grunted in annoyance. His mind soared through different strategies to take Juvia down.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia." Juvia ordered, snapping the man out of his thoughts. This enraged him, he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'll never give up, no matter what. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" Gray exclaimed. But to his surprise, Juvia seemed to be...spaced out?

 _He won't hand her over! He must love her! I will never forgive her! Love rival!_ Juvia snapped, sending a sea of boiling water at Gray with no chant.

"Ice make: Shield!" Gray cried, his heart pounding from her spontaneous attack. But his shield was no match for her boiling water as it melted instantly, overtaking Gray's body. Juvia's attacks kept coming on strong as Gray was unable to use his magic from being tossed around by boiling attacks of the rapids Juvia was creating. _I can't lose!_ Gray cried in his head, he then held out his hand in front of him. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, controlling his breathing. Suddenly, all of Juvia's boiling water had frozen. Gray opened his eyes, allowing all of the ice to shatter except for the ice that encased Juvia and his left hand. The water vapor cleared away, allowing Gray to see where his hand was. The ice instantly shattered, Gray's face flushed along with Juvia's, however, she seemed a little too happy about it.

"I-I didn't mean-" Gray protested, but to no avail. Juvia seemed overjoyed, as well as spaced out. _Maybe he loves me too?!_ Juvia's mind was overwhelmed with imaginative wishes of her future with Gray.

"Juvia can protect you more than Lucy!" Juvia finally stated. This alarmed Gray, but his attention was taken away by the ever so depressing rain that fell on them. He held out his hand with a deep sigh.

"This rain is so depressing." Gray stated, not knowing that the rain was Juvia's doing that she lacked the means to control, causing her to be outlawed her entire life. Juvia's heart was crushed, "You." Gray said, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts, she was infuriated. But she realized he wasn't talking to her, "I've been wondering where you were." Gray said, moving out from in front of Juvia.

"Didn't expect to have fans yet, the show hasn't started." Nina said, limping towards Gray. Gray then realized her entirely bandaged body, even though the last time he saw her, she only had minor wounds compared to the ones that require that much bandaging. Nina limped up to stand to Juvia's right, "What's with this one?" Nina asked Juvia, hoping to get some useful information.

"Juvia doesn't need love!" Juvia cried, confusing both Gray and Nina. Nina had never heard Juvia raise her voice before, much less have any emotions at all. Nina and Gray independently decided to ignore the flustered woman.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked, seeming concerned and angry at the same time. Nina glared into his dark blue eyes, they were fixed on her as he struck an offensive pose. Gray knew that Nina wasn't going to answer, so just continued talking anyways, "you're the one who captured Lucy, and hurt my friends." Gray said, attempting to get Nina to talk. Nina wasn't taking the bait, instead she just observed Gray and his movements. She noticed that he was doing the same, staring her down, waiting for her to move. He was growing impatient, his fist rested in the palm of his hand, held out in front of him, "Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Spikes of ice erupted from the ground all around Nina, but she stood still allowing the ice to envelop her to test the strength of his 'make' magic. The ice surrounded Nina, but it didn't feel cold, it felt like nothing. Nina snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" Gray asked, apparently he had heard Nina. Gray's ice geyser began to crack as it fell apart around Nina, a grin plastered on her beat-up face.

"You call that 'ice'?" Nina laughed, stepping forwards towards Gray. This unsettled Gray, he stepped back as she stepped closer towards him, "welcome to winter." The ground around them slowly became enveloped in a purple-tinted sheet of ice. Snow began falling from the sky as the wind picked up, "Winter Soldier's Battle Ground: Stage Two." The shimmery white snow began to fall heavier, making it impossible for Gray to see.

A blizzard tore throughout the Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord battleground. _I can't see!_ Gray thought, covering his face with his arms. _This girl is too powerful! Where did she get this much power from?!_ Suddenly, Gray caught a glimpse of an object coming towards him, causing his reflexes to make him jump away. The object stopped next to him, it was a long, narrow sword. _That's the rapier she beat Natsu with!_ Gray thought, he knew that she had to be in front of him for her sword to be so close to him.

"Ice Make: Prison!" A large set of ice bars fell down around the area in front of him. _Did I get her?_ He asked himself, studying the cage that he had created before him. Suddenly, Gray felt extreme pain though his pack down his spine, "What the..?" He muttered aloud in pain.

"Looks like you missed me." Nina stated, slashing her sword at Gray's back once more. Her sword was stopped upon impact. Gray had created a sword of ice to battle against her rapier. Nina grinned, pulling her sword away, and stabbing Gray through before he could blink, "my Winter Soldier's Rapier is faster than any dull sword you could ever create." Nina pulled her rapier forcefully out of Gray's abdomen, swiftly kicking him away into the wall behind him. The blizzard around them began to clear up at Nina knew she had beaten Gray. The ice that covered the ground turned from a light lavender to a wispy blue. Nina still grasped the rapier as she walked away from the battle ground.

"We're not done here!" Gray called, startling Nina. _He should be freezing from the inside out! Why is he still…?_ "Seems like you forgot," He started as he arose from his thrown position, "you can't freeze something that's already frozen." Gray's eyes were full of rage as he had sworn himself to beat Nina. As the last of the snow fell, the rain had returned.

"Juvia is here to help." Juvia said to Nina. Juvia stood behind Nina, her eyes filled with the same rage as Gray's. Nina wanted to tell Juvia to back off, but before she could open her mouth, Juvia was already rushing Gray.

"Juvia!" Nina called in annoyance, "idiot." she muttered. Juvia was instantly thrown back by Gray, who didn't want to fight Juvia any longer.

"Juvia doesn't need love!" Juvia attacked Gray with Water Slicer. Gray rebounded with Ice Make: Shield.

"Love?" Nina asked herself aloud, completely confused, "Are you two…?" Nina asked a little louder.

"No!" Gray and Juvia both responded angrily, Gray's face flushing in memory of what he had done earlier. Juvia finally knocked Gray back with her Water Nebula. They seemed like an even match, but Nina was getting bored and debated leaving them to it, or defeating Gray in one attack. _Gajeel_ Nina thought. Nina clenched her fist, beginning to walk away from the battle. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed.

"Ice Make: Ice Wall!" A giant wall formed from the ground in front of Nina, stopping her in her tracks, "our battle isn't over yet." Gray said, throwing Juvia away. His fist met his palm once again, his eyes locked in a dead stare at Nina, "Ice Make: Cannon!" A cannon then formed on Gray's shoulder, shooting ice balls towards Nina. Nina go ready to dodge, but her body wouldn't budge. _Dammit!_ Nina thought as the pain in her stomach had returned, causing her to collapse to one knee. The ice rocks bombarding her without fail, causing immense pain to her entire body. She could feel cut after cut opening on her body, turning nearly all of her bandages red.

"Nina?!" Juvia called, Gray's face was covered in shock as he knew he didn't cause that severe of wounds to her. The cannon disappeared from his shoulder as Juvia ran over to aide Nina.

"I-I'm fine." Nina muttered, standing up on her own before Juvia got to her. She could feel the need for revenge surge throughout her body, as did Juvia.

"Juvia has an idea." Juvia grabbed Nina's hand, both of their powers combined together in their joined palms. Nina nodded in approval, Juvia nodded in return. Both of their eyes fell upon Gray as a ball of shiny blue light formed in their conjoined palms.

"Unison Raid!" They both called. Two large magic circles formed above them as the power accumulated in their hands. A large beam of blue and white power spiraled towards Gray. His eyes were filled with determination.

"Ice Make: Shield!" The impact hit hard on Gray's shield as it began to crack immediately. _I won't lose to them! I have to protect my friends!_ Gray thought, exerting more magic power into his shield.

 _Gajeel._ Nina thought, _I'm going to get revenge._ The power welled up inside Nina, her eyes closing to focus better on releasing power. _You better get revenge too._


	12. Chapter 12 - The Final Judgment

**A/N: Welcome to the Last Chapter of Kuroi Kokoro!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story! I loved writing it, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it so far!**

 **SilentTheOne: Thank you! My apologies for the delay of the last two chapters, but without further ado, welcome to The Final Judgement!**

 **Chapter 12 - The Final Judgement**

Natsu Dragneel had been beaten into defeat by Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel cackled as he ate at the iron from the base. Lucy Heartfilia and a small blue cat stood back in shock. One of Lucy's celestial spirits, a 'centaur' wielding a bow and arrow, was useless in the battle as Gajeel was made of iron scales that were impenetrable by just a flimsy arrow. Gajeel had finally gotten revenge.

Nina and Juvia's magic power had finally ran out, water vapor surrounded the battleground. Nina finally began to go and help Gajeel, stepping slowly away from her roof-top battle that had reached its end. It seemed like everyone else's battles were also coming to an end as the magic power in the air had begun to dissipate. _Why is Phantom Lord here anyways?_ Nina asked herself for the first time since she left Porlyusica. Nina stepped forward to jump off of the roof, she let out a huff of anxiety. She hadn't had time to think since she'd gotten to the battle ground.

"Nina!" She heard Juvia call, but before she could react, Nina was frozen solid, teetering on the ledge. Nina focused all of her power to break the ice, but nothing was happening. _I'm out of magic power!_ The ice block began to slide off of the roof, Nina closed her eyes to brace for the hard impact onto the concrete alleyway that was paved below her. The ice finally fell, hitting the hard ground below, but Nina hadn't fallen with it. She opened her eyes to see the ground far below her, covered in ice shards. She looked up, hoping to see Juvia holding onto her wrist.

"That was close." A male voice said, "sorry about that." Gray pulled her up from her dangling position. Once Nina was laid on the roof, she saw that Juvia was laid on the ground beside her. _The rain...is gone?_ Nina observed the beautiful blue sky above them.

"Why?" Nina asked, knowing Gray was still near her. She heard him walk back towards her, sitting off the ledge of the roof.

"I didn't see that you were so close to the edge, I just meant to keep you from leaving… again." Gray said, he glared up to the sky as did Nina, "want to keep fighting?" Gray asked. He knew that he already asked this question to Juvia before she passed out.

"I don't know." Nina said, "I'm getting tired of it." A cloud entered Nina's view of the sky, it was small and white.

"You seemed to enjoy fighting." Gray said to her, "because you know your strength." his eyes fell upon the same cloud.

"It's just the mood I get in, mom always said it throws people off guard." Nina stated absent-mindedly, "How did you win?" Nina asked.

"I fight for Fairy Tail, my friends - no, my family." Gray stated, "It felt like you two's magic go weaker as we battled." Gray watched as the cloud in the sky began to dissipate.

"I see." Nina said, _That's why my Winter's Soul failed then._ She thought, recalling back to earlier that same day. _Fighting for friends?_ Nina smirked, _I get it now._

 _I… lost?_ Gajeel asked himself as he was thrown back by Natsu's overwhelming power. _The power of a dragon slayer_ , Gajeel thought, _fighting for friends._ Gajeel remained laid down as he saw a small cloud pass over in the sky. _Nina._ Gajeel sighed, admitting defeat.

"Jose." The Fairy Tail guild master's voice echoed as the man made his way through the battle between Erza Scarlet and Master Jose Porla. Erza as losing painfully as she was restrained by the same magic that had bounded Nina previously.

"Makarov." Master Porla replied, a grin plastered to his unusually triangular face. Erza was suddenly let free from Master Porla's magic.

"Master!" Erza called worriedly. He seemed to have lost his green tint, he looked completely healed. _Thank you… Mystogan._ Master Makarov thought to himself.

"Get away everyone!" Makarov ordered, "a fierce battle is about to begin." Erza hesitated, but complied, leaving the ruins of the Phantom Lord base. Natsu, Lucy, and the other members of Fairy Tail did the same, "back down, Jose. You have until I count to three" Makarov warned, holding his hands in front of him to form a sphere of light in his palms.

"Forget about it!" Master Porla called as he began to insult Makarov. Makarov began counting, raising the tension between the two guild masters.

"One!" Makarov called, Master Porla began to try to attack Makarov, but to no avail. The light in his hands disintegrated all of Porla's shades. Master Makarov began to grow larger as he kept counting down, the size of the golden orb in his palms doing the same, "two!" he called. Maser Porla covered his eyes from the light, but refused to give in to the likes of Fairy Tail, "three!" Master Makarov called, "Fairy Law!"

The golden orb grew to cover the entire battlefield, defeating all who Fairy Tail saw an an enemy. The sky trembled in fear as the orb kept expanding. The shaking was felt all over Magnolia as the Fairy Tail members cheered in the guaranteed victory.

The golden light vanished, Master Porla looked as if he were a complete opposite of himself as he was defeated harshly. Makarov began to walk away, stopped by Aria who was attempting to take away all of Makarov's magic power again. Aria began crying as Makarov's fist made contact with Aria's rather burly body, sending him spiraling into an instant defeat.

"Get out of here before I change my mind about not telling the Magic Council." Master Makarov warned, walking away from the ruins of Phantom Lord.

"I'm going to get my revenge on you, Salamander." Gajeel stated harshly. Natsu ignored Gajeel as he walked back to the destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall that still had Gajeel's iron beams penetrating it.

Nina and Juvia remained laying on top of the roof, passed out from the Fairy Law. The blood from Nina's bandaged began to seep onto the rooftop, prompting Gray to debate bringing her to Porlyusica from the severity of her wounds.

The battle of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had come to a close, and with it, Phantom Lord disbanded. Most of the members disappeared, but Juvia and Gajeel were swayed into joining Fairy Tail. Nina, however, went missing along with the other members of Phantom Lord. Gajeel would spend most of his time looking for her, but to no avail. Gray presumes that she went back home to her family, whereas Natsu bombastically insists that she's training to be able to fight him again. Gajeel knew that Nina would come back some day.

Nina laid under the bright, shining sun. Her skin felt warm as she laid in the soft grass on a hill.

"Let's go." a man ordered. Nina sighed as she arose from her perfect resting position. _Thank you, Fairy Tail._ Nina thought to herself, "Hey!" the man called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm coming, Cobra."


	13. Stage II: Chapter 1 - Oracion Seis

**Kuroi Kokoro Stage II**

 **A/N: Welcome to Kuroi Kokoro Stage II!**

 **I decided to continue writing the story as I loved writing it before! So I'm bringing it back in the beginning of the Oracion Seis arc, in first person!**

 **Without further ado, welcome back!**

 **Chapter 1 - Oracion Seis**

It's been awhile since I've thought about Fairy Tail.

Okay, that's a lie. I think back to the battle with Gray every night, when I left Phantom Lord.

" _Do you want me to take you to a medic?" Gray asked me, reaching his hand out to help me up from my laid down position on the roof, "you've been asleep a little while."_

" _Why am I still here?" I asked. I wonder why Gajeel didn't bring me back to the guild. It was dark out, I could barely see the outline of Gray crouched beside me. I took his hand for him to help me up._

" _Phantom Lord doesn't exist anymore." Gray said. His words didn't come across as untrue to me, Phantom Lord didn't seem like an honorable guild. I never should've stayed with them, "Come join Fairy Tail."_

Looking back, I've always wondered where I would have been if I hadn't run away from Porlyusica's home. Would Lucy and I have been friends? Or would I have been unable to overcome my battles with them?

I was resting in the cavern that Brain told us to stay in. There was a large lidless coffin that was shaped like a cross. A man was chained inside of it with short blue hair and a strange reddish marking around his right eye. His shirt was torn and strange blue markings were leached around his body. His name, as I'm told, is Jellal. Brain wants to resurrect him to help aid us in releasing Nirvana because he knows where it is in this forest.

Nirvana is a magical force that was created by these people called Nirvit. Supposedly they created it to rid all of the darkness from the world, and change it to light. However, that failed, turning all of the Nirvit into darkness, as Nirvana actually switched light to dark as well. Brain plans to use it to destroy those who made it, and then make a world of his own.

I'm still trying to process that myself, but he told me that we can make the new world together how we want it. I can finally be in a world without magic, without this accursed power. But I must use it to get to my goal. My fist clenched, but my nails prevented it from being satisfying. I pulled my hand up in front of my face, staring at the nails that Cobra trained me to use. They looked like dragon claws, but were made of ice, of course.

"We got company." Cobra's voice pierced my relaxed mind, forcing me to sit up quickly. Brain, Angel, Midnight, Cobra, and Midnight all headed out of the cave, leaving the coffin of Jellal, "let's go!" Cobra ordered me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, standing from my not very comfortable perch, and following Cobra, "any idea who it is?" I asked, fidgeting with my nails as we walked through the dense forest.

"It's a team that was brought together by the magic council to stop our plan." Angel said, twirling Gemini's key around her fingers. I could tell that she was smirking from her brilliant idea to infiltrate them, "I took down their strongest, and he was a weakling. They aren't a threat at all."

"I hear them." Cobra said. However, Brain kept walking, making his way up the cliff, "let's go." Cobra said, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto Cubellios, his flying snake-like thing, "I heard that!" He yelled at me in a whisper.

"Sorry!" I jumped. Cubellios took us to the top of the cliff, Hot Eye, Brain, and Angel made it up using their own magics as well.

"Bring down the ship." Brain instructed me, he obviously didn't want to use his own magic. I looked up to see a large ship that kind of looked like a pegasus but also a boat as well, but it was flying?

"Right." I closed my eyes, holding my right arm out to my side with my hand open, "Winter Samurai's Stealth." I clenched my fist, and the power surged through me. My clothes changed into a light blue and white samurai-like uniform, but much more feminine. I opened my eyes, targeting myself at the ship, jumping of Cubellios. My ice wings tore through my back, flying me up to the ship at an immense speed. I landed on the ship very dizzily. I am never going to get used to that. I shook my head, focusing on the task. The ship was empty? Strange. Walking into the cabin of the ship, I saw a large control module as well as a power module. I could feel myself grin as my nails grew in length to be able to tear through the ship deeply. My nails slashed through the modules, causing the ship to almost explode, "Dammit!" I yelled at myself, and ran to the deck, jumping off of the ship towards the cliff where my comrades and the intruders were. I could feel the ship blow up behind me as I landed, my wings preventing any severe damage to myself.

"Good job, Dragon." I heard Brain say to me, but almost didn't catch it because I wasn't quite used to the new name.

"Thanks." I replied, standing from my kneeled position. I then cracked my neck to try and relieve some tension from the impact.

Suddenly, Winter's Stealth alerted me of a presence above me that was incoming at an alarming rate. I pushed back off of the ledge of the cliff, my wings preventing me from falling as my assailant landed on the ground where I just was. The ground behind me erupted as the airship crashed harshly. The heat on my back felt nice, but my wings didn't agree.

"You." A voice said, bringing my attention back to the assailant. It was Gray Fullbuster. I felt my heart sink as disappointed look on his face stared me down.

"Nina!" I heard another voice filled with shock, followed by the other people I hadn't seen before asking how they knew me. I could feel the curious stares of Brain and the others as well. Attention that I didn't need. But I knew exactly what to say.

"The name is Dragon." I said. I then landed in front of Gray, "I didn't know you were the intruders, Fairy Tail." I grinned, walking closer to Gray, allowing our eyes to meet, "I would've given you a much warmer welcome." I could feel my words churn their hearts, and I had to admit that it felt good. I then let my wings dissipate to not use up too much magic power. I could see Gray about to talk, but another voice beat him to it.

"You're not a dragon!" Natsu cried, pointing at me as he donned a confused face. I sighed along with a few others.

"We don't have time for this, Dragon. But I will allow you to show them your power as you seem to have met these intruders before." Before I could respond, the red haired girl, Erza I think, charged at Brain.

"You're not leaving!" She cried as her swords attempted to slash through Brain. Brain continued to walk away, but I could see Cubellios going to attack Erza, thanks to the heightened senses from Winter's Stealth. And so she did, biting Erza's arm fiercely. The poison coursed through her veins quickly, turning the site of her new wound a hazy purple color. Brain and the others then began to leave, but Brain stopped and turned to me.

"I want the blue haired girl, they Sky Sorceress." His face was stern as always, his tan skin accentuating his bright white hair. His face was decorated with linear symmetrical tattoos. I nodded in reply, signalling his leave.

"What did you do to her?!" Natsu yelled at me as he knelt next to Erza. I rolled my eyes, but decided to answer him.

"Cubellios's poison is lethal, I wouldn't give the woman that much longer to live." I tried to make my words as stern as my voice would allow. I felt a hand grasp my collar as it has in the past.

"Why?" I could hear Gray ask, but I didn't grant him my eye contact. Grabbing his arm, I tore his grasp from me. He replied in pulling his wrist from my arm, "why are you with them?" Gray persisted. I was attempting to organize my resolve into a simple explanation, but I couldn't find a way.

"It's too complicated." I responded, "now then, I'm supposed to get rid of you all." I sighed, looking around at their collective weaknesses that showed on their faces, "just leave. Neither of us want to do this." I said, turning my attention to Gray.

"Then don't! Juvia and Gajeel both joined Fairy Tail, you can do the same!"

They joined Fairy Tail? No way. But Gray wouldn't lie to me, it's not his 'style'. Gajeel would never join the fairies unless he had good reason.

"Good for them." I said, it was all that came to mind. It infuriated Gray nonetheless.

"Then I'll make you come back with us!" He yelled, shedding his top to reveal his Fairy Tail insignia, "Ice make: Lance!" he chanted. I grinned as his spikes flew towards me, destroying them in an instant.

"I'm not weak like I used to be." I stated as Gray's face was decorated with shock. Luckily for me I was still wearing Winter's Stealth, and could sense the incoming punch from Natsu on my right. I held out my hand, grabbing his fist, "but you," I started, extinguishing his flames, "are."

"Natsu, look out!" Lucy cried as I stabbed Natsu through with my sharp icy claws. I felt a surge of power through my fingertips from the satisfaction. I threw him onto the ground in front of the woman who cries his name.

"Not a dragon, eh?" I asked, pissed off at his earlier remark, "you're not a dragon slayer." I said, hoping he was smart enough to understand what I was saying, "at least Gajeel could injure me, unlike your pitiful display." I definitely hit a nerve, as he started yelling at me unintelligibly.

"I'm way stronger than Gajeel!" Natsu persisted, annoying the ever living hell out of me.

"Shut up!" I ordered, causing his wound to fill with ice. His screams pierced my ears, but it wasn't satisfying. It was like dealing with a child.

"Natsu!" Gray called. I am so annoyed with these punks!

"Winter's Frozen Lock!" I chanted, aiming my spell at the small girl with the blue hair. She was in cased in a box of ice that was barely bigger than she was, "I'm taking her." I said, "the rest of you leave before I get really pissed off."

"Wendy!" People that I didn't know called. I almost forgot they were there because literally everyone was just standing there in awe or something.

"We're not going anywhere." one of the people I didn't know said. He had strange blonde hair and weird shaped eyes.

"Lyon!" Gray called at the man. They were teaming up against me. I stomped my foot before the could coordinate, hundreds of ice shards flew at them faster than they could comprehend.

"Anyone else?" I asked, none of them responded. Natsu and Erza attempted to speak, but were painfully in-able, "smart." holding out my hand, the ice box that contained the bluenette hovered and moved where I wished it to. I summoned my wings, and aimed myself to the sky, the box flying with me.

That was a pain in the ass, they better not come back.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Kuroi Kokoro Stage II! A lot happened in such a short span of time (I know!), but I plan to have some expositional chapters along the way.**

 **Let me know what you think of the new writing perspective? Should I keep it this way, or go back to writing it in third person? Let me know in your review!**


	14. Stage II: Chapter 2 - Motives

"Unfreeze them." Brain instructed as I arrived back to the cavern. He had noticed that I accidentally froze one of the cats in there with her, but what's a cat going to do? I did as he instructed and dispelled my Winter's Lock, causing them to mall to the ground forcefully. He nodded to himself, obviously rewarding himself with finding this girl.

"This girl," Cobra started, "why do we want her?" he was asking for everyone else's sake as he already heard what Brain was thinking to do with her.

"She can heal Jellal." Brain said, shocking Angel and Hoteye, but in a good way. I figured that was why he wanted her, I remember my mother saying something about the sky being a power used for healing, although I never quite understood how, "Dragon." He said, but didn't make eye contact with me, "do I have to be concerned about your relationship with those intruders?" Brain asked.

"They were my enemy's before, and I won't lose to them this time." I said, trying to reassure Brain of my allegiance. Besides, I only lost because of my wounds, _I was way out of Gray's league back then, and I still am now!_ I thought to myself, clenching my fist, I can't wait to see his face when I defeat him once and for all.

"That's what I like to hear." Brain said, even though I'm sure he is still wary of me. I looked to Cobra, and he nodded to me, reassuring me that Brain wasn't thinking about kicking me out of the guild. I nodded in reply, my attention returning to Brain, "I want you all to go look for Nirvana." Brain instructed, and without any delay, we all left the cavern immediately.

Cobra and I walked together through the forest, looking for signs of decaying nature or rabid animals. The forest wasn't very dark as I would have expected it to be, but the trees that littered it were very tall. I found it almost peaceful with a sound of a nearby creek echoing throughout the dense timber.

"So what's your prayer?" Cobra asked me, "you're the only one that hasn't said, and I don't see anything in your magic that displays a prayer." He said, even though he's probably heard my thoughts, and knows my prayer already.

"I'm still figuring it out, but a world without magic would be a basic summary of my prayer." I said to Cobra, he scoffed in reply. I rolled my eyes. We kept walking, no words. Although I knew he was listening to my thoughts.

"So you don't know whether you want to keep your magic or not?" He asked rhetorically, "but you know that you don't like magic being available in the world." He chuckled, I could feel his eyes rolling without even looking at his face, "So you want to be a dictator?" He teased, even though I knew that he wanted the same thing from the new world.

"If I could read your thoughts then I'd know that you want the same thing from the new world." I said, scoffing. I could tell that the mood fell into seriousness.

"I wouldn't call it a 'new world', we're basically just changing the one we're in." Cobra stated, and I guess he's right.

We continued walking for about another half-hour. We didn't see any signs of Nirvana or anything left over from the Nirvit's society, even though I know we're probably not going to find the latter. I sighed in annoyance and boredom, making sure my sigh caught deep in Cobra's sensitive ears.

"I guess we should split up if we're going to find anything. I just got an order from Brain to follow Jellal. Apparently he wants Nirvana all for himself." Cobra said. He then started walking away from me.

"Wait!" I called, causing him to stop and face me, "shouldn't I go with you? Won't Jellal lead us straight to Nirvana?" I asked. I could see in his eyes that he knew I had a good point.

"Brain also says that the intruders are back, I want you to go and look for them." Cobra stated, "Jellal can be unpredictable if you don't posses the powers that I do." He pointed to his sharp - in both senses of the word - ears. I sighed in reply to his good argument.

"Alright." I said. I them forced my wings to grow out of my back once again, "I'll see you around." I took a stance to push off of the ground.

"Put them in the ground for good this time." Cobra said intensely. I grinned, looking back to him and giving him a slight nod. I could feel him still listening to my thoughts as I pushed off of the ground into the bright blue sky.

The wind blew in my face very harshly, sending chills down my spine. I tried changing my attitude to get a better temperature, but to no avail. My mind was so distracted by this that I almost missed the small wizard dunning below me that was carrying a collection of unconscious beings. Flying in closer to the ground, I noticed that one of the wizards the man was carrying was that blue haired girl that Brain wanted. Although, since Jellal was very much alive, I doubt he needed her any further. The man, of course, was Natsu. _Wait- Natsu?!_ _He shouldn't be able to move!_ I stopped in the air above Natsu, he hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

"Winter Soldier's Rapier." I chanted, holding out my right arm to grasp my sword. Once it appeared, I enchanted myself with Winter Samurai's Stealth. I then allowed my wings to hover me at an angle, pointing towards Natsu. Closing my eyes, I braced for the speed that I was still not yet used to, and I flew down upon Natsu.

My sword, however, never made it to Natsu. I opened my eyes to see my sword impaling a large stalk of ice that had shot out of the ground. _Gray_ I thought, annoyed of his frequent recurrence. However, the commotion did catch the attention of Natsu, causing him to turn and face me. He seemed to be analyzing me, as if he hadn't seen me before. Was he now noticing that I was someone he knew?

"Natsu!" I heard Gray call, "get Wendy to Erza! I'll take care of her!" His voice echoed through the forest, I couldn't quite pinpoint his location. _If only Cobra was here_ I thought. Natsu then started running again, he seemed oddly star-struck by something. I shook my head, returning my thoughts to the task at hand. The ice that my rapier was caught in had started to migrate up my arm, but without difficulty, I shattered it instantly.

"Nice try." I said sarcastically, presuming that Gray could hear me, "stop hiding, it isn't going to do you any good." Immediately after I said that, I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I turned around abruptly to see a shirtless Gray emerging from the shadows of the forest, his hands resting in his pockets. He was much too laid back.

"Here I am." Gray said, staring into my eyes, "tell me." he said after a long pause.

"What is it now?" I asked, sheathing my rapier into the sheath that rested on my left hip. I then crossed my arms to display how annoyed I was with him.

"Why Oracion Seis?" Gray asked, "what could you gain from releasing Nirvana?" His facial expression was unmoving, he didn't look serious, but he wasn't emotionless. He just looked like he was relaxed. I sighed, catching his attention.

"It's complicated." I said, uncrossing my arms, "I had nowhere to go."

"That's a lie." Gray objected, his eyebrows lowering, "you had Fairy Tail." I could tell that Gray wanted me to join their guild badly. It was kind of creepy to be honest.

"I didn't want to join Fairy Tail. Something about it just doesn't sit right with me." My voice was sincere, more than I was comfortable with. But it was the truth, I didn't like idea of joining them.

"What would that be?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. But his voice remained calm to assure that he wasn't being passive-agressive.

"I don't know." I admitted. Gray didn't seem puzzled by this in the slightest. The air fell silent, causing me to have the feeling in the pit of my stomach of saying something wrong. I avoided eye contact to feel less bad, even though there was no reason for me to. Finally, Gray decided to speak.

"Do you want to fight us?" Gray asked. His voice seemed softer this time. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether or not to be honest with him or not, he is my enemy, why would I tell him my motives?

"No, I don't," I answered honestly because I hated lying, "I had no intention to ever see any of you ever again. But now you're here, as luck would have it."

"Then I won't fight you." Gray said, taking my by surprise. My head shot up, making eye contact with him.

"You won't?! But I'm-" He cut me off.

"I'm not going to fight someone who doesn't want to battle, especially when I've already beaten them before. That's not what a Fairy Tail wizard does." Gray uncrossed his arms, then turned around and started walking away from me.

"If I go undefeated then Nirvana will be unleashed!" I called as he kept walking away. He raised his hand in a gesture of 'goodbye'.

"You won't unleash it."


End file.
